


decide to be happy

by RomanValkyrie



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Human Catra (She-Ra), Lacrosse, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanValkyrie/pseuds/RomanValkyrie
Summary: Adora and Catra are freshmen at the Republic of Etheria and find mentorship under two seniors of Korra and Asami. Adora and Korra training to take the lacrosse team to the championship, as Asami and Catra work on their music careers. Adora and Catra are trying to navigate a world post highschool and foster homes. Korra and Asami are thinking about a life outside college and what it will mean for them.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Glimmer & Mermista (She-Ra), Korra/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong/Kya II, Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Pema/Tenzin (Avatar), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 53





	1. still feel.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys like this story.  
> TW there is a paragraph that talks about a panic attack that starts at “Hey, what did you want to talk about?”  
> Oh and here is the Spotify playlist for this work. Each chapter is based on a song I think fits that chapter. So this playlist is chapter names and songs that help me in the writing process  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/10aiVFCuWrxo4hdxOLpfvJ?si=fAbOkHdhRriBtdlXNqHsNA

Nothing made Catra more bored than going over a class syllabus. Most of the professors made students do it themselves, but not Mrs. Beifong. Fifty-five minutes into the one-hour class, she finally got to the last page about her TA when the door to the classroom opens. Yes, Catra is gay, but anyone would call this woman beautiful, and she doesn’t even look like she tries to be. Raven black hair with emerald green eyes, and wearing a white button-up shirt with ripped black jeans.

  
“I am so sorry, Kya,” the new girl says, taking her seat at her TA desk.

  
“Right on cue, actually,” the professor says, laughing. “If you don’t know who Asami Sato is, you guys are about to.” Beifong gives Asami the floor. Why did that name sound so familiar?

  
“Hey, guys,” Asami says, pulling out papers and handing them to Mrs. Beifong.  
“Yeah, I’m Asami Sato. Yes, that was my dad,” she tells the class, and almost everyone remembers why the name was familiar.  
Nearly five years ago, it came out he was signing artists under contract with other labels and avoided taxes like it was the plague. Asami somehow turned the brand around after that and made it more prominent than ever. Wait, why the fuck was she in college? “I’m a senior finishing my degree in music business and engineering,” she cuts off any talk trying to continue her intro before class ends in three minutes. “No, I don’t need a degree, but it’s nice to say I did it and had a double major.” She smiles and laughs. Asami carries herself with nothing but confidence, and Catra was amazed. She wanted to be Asami one day. “If you guys need any help, email me. It’s in the syllabus.” She grabs it and flips through to double-check. “Oh, and let’s have a good Intro to music theory.” She finishes right as people start packing up.

  
“Please do not forget tomorrow's assignment, just one song to share with the class,” Catra can see the professor roll her eyes as half the class doesn’t listen.

  
“See you guys tomorrow,” Asami says, sighing. This was the only class Catra had every day, but almost all music theory classes did. Catra checks her phone to see messages from her group chat and Adora. She starts to pack up her stuff as most of the class walks out. It was a small class since this was more of a STEM college, but it was also where Adora got recruited. Catra grabs all her stuff and shoves one of her AirPods in before walking to the door. “Catra, right?” Asami asks as she passes her.

  
“Yeah?” she asks, wondering how someone like Asami would even know her.

  
“It’s nice to meet you finally. Korra said something about you being a music major.” Asami smiles at her knowing she has been caught off guard. “Adora talks about you all the time,” she shrugs.

  
“Wait, you are dating Korra?” Catra finally realized how she knows her. Korra was Adora’s team captain and her team mom. Everyone freshman got assigned an upper-classman to help with the transition. Asami laughs and nods.

  
“Yeah, trust me, I don’t know how I got into the jock type,” she tells her, seeming to plush. “But anyway, I’m going to give you my number in case you ever need it.” She grabs a scrap of paper and scribbles on it. Catra takes it once she is done and shoves it in her pocket.

  
“Thanks, and it’s the muscles for me,” she says right as she hears two people open the door. Asami and Catra look over and almost have the same reaction at seeing who it is.

  
“And here is where you will lose her most too,” says the shorter but tanner of the two visitors. Both women in joggers and a t-shirt almost matching. The younger blonde looks around the room before her eyes land on Catra. Asami laughs, seeing her partner but her hand on her heart.

  
“Oh, Korra, you act like we don’t share an apartment, ” Asami tells her.

  
“I was just showing my daughter the parts of campus she will need to know before team dinner tonight,” Korra says, walking up to Asami. “Oh, can you swipe me in? I’m not on a meal plan,” Korra asks, looking over her shoulder to Adora.

  
“Sure,” Adora says, finally closing the gap between her and Catra. “Hi, beautiful.”

  
“You are a dork,” Catra tells her as Adora kisses her.

  
“Look at them. We barely got to hold hands,” Korra says to Asami, making the other girls blush.

  
“Times are changing, old man,” Adora tells her, pulling away. Korra rolls her eyes as Asami laughs.

  
“You get one year with me, and this is how you treat me?” Korra asks, hurt. Catra looks at the clock, and then Adora trying to signal they need to head out. Adora misses it. Of course, she does.

  
“Hey babe, let these two go before you have to take Adora away again,” thankfully, someone else saw it. Asami gives Catra a wink. Why did she have to fall for this idiot? Catra intertwines her hand with Adoras.

  
“Okay, but please be at dinner on time,” Korra tells Adora as Catra pulls her to the door.

  
“Will do,” Adora tells her right as they leave. “Oh, I never introduced you to Korra.”  
Adora goes to turn back before Catra pulls her into a kiss. Adora is stunned at first but melts into it.

  
“It’s okay. I think you will have another chance,” Catra tells her as she pulls away. Adora was always on the go unless she was with Catra. “Can we go to the dorms before we meet up with Glimmer and Bow?” Adora just nods, looking around the building as they were walking out.

  
“That building is super cool,” Adora tells her.

  
“Of course, dummy. There aren’t many music majors, but Future Industry Records paid for most of it.” Catra looks at Adora to see a confused face.  
“Asami, babe. She is a big deal.”

  
“Oh, Korra said something about her running a business.”

  
“Try one of the biggest record labels,” Catra explains, hoping Adora would understand. Adora tries to listen to Catras music rants, but sometimes she just gets lost.

  
“Isn’t that one band you like signed with her?” Adora asks, trying to think of the name but can’t.

  
“Which one are you thinking of?” Catra asked because she likes lots of bands.

  
“That one guy who says fuck the government?”

  
“You mean Grandson?” Catra asks, pretty sure that is who the dumb blonde with her means.

  
“Yeah! That and the wavey Davey guy.” Adora, proud Catra, was able to get what she meant.

  
“Grandson is signed, but Glass Animals left after the accident,” Catra kisses Adora for even trying.

  
“Thank you. I am trying. I remember the glass animals because they are on your playlist.” Adora blushes, even thinking about it.

  
“You mean our sex playlist?” Catra asks, teasing her. “They are on lots of my playlist, but you are so red-faced,” laughing at Adora, trying to hide her blush.

  
“Yeah, that one,” she mumbles.

  
——

“So, did you like her?” Korra asks Asami right as they walk out. Korra couldn’t wait to get her kid from the coach and was even more excited when she found out it was the top recruit. She watched her footage and clips the past year, trying to see how she would fit into the team.

  
“Which one?” Asami asks as she puts her papers away in her bag.

  
“Adora, I mean Catra seems cool, but I’m talking about my kid,” Korra says, still excited.

  
“Yes, but a proper introduction would have been nice,” Korra rubs the back of her neck.

  
“Sorry we were excited. Catra finally got to meet you, and we thought you guys would get along,” she says, kissing Asami on the cheek. “I can take your bag,” Korra says, grabbing it after Asami finishes packing it up. Asami rolls her eyes, and she watches Korra pick it up. “I know you are only in it for the muscles.”

  
“Mostly,” Asami says as Korra gasps. “I know you are in it for the money.”

  
“Only money,” Korra replies, laughing. “The Krew wants to meet up after dinner if you are okay with that.”

  
“Of course, no drinking, though. It’s only Wednesday.” Asami says as they walk out the door. “Last time we drank on a weekday, I almost missed class and a meeting.” When the Krew drank, it was always hard and ended with a hangover.

  
“I won’t, but if Bolin challenges me, you know I can’t say no,” Korra puts her hands up in defense.

  
“I don’t know what I’m going to do with you,” Asami rolls her eyes. Korra shrugs and takes her hand.

  
“Oh, how was your meeting this morning?” Korra asks.

  
“I love having men talk to me about how my artists are doing,” she replies, sighing.

  
“You know all I need is a name, and I'll beat them up.”

  
“As much as I would love seeing you kick ass, they were shut up by the end. I wanted to run this label better, and that is what I am doing.” Asami grabs her keys from her pocket as they enter the parking garage. “They also made me late for class.”

  
“Was Kya okay with it? If I am late with Lin, I get my ass chewed,” Korra just shutters at the memory.

  
“Kya and Lin are very different. How that marriage works is beyond me.” Asami laughs at the thought.

  
“Don’t get me started on the team’s theories.” Korra laughs with her. Asami unlocks the car as they walk up to her all-black Camero. “Took the fast car today?” Asami nods with a smile. She must have been very late this morning.

  
\------------

“Alright, team,” Korra says as soon as everyone sat down with their food. “I’m Korra head captain. I’m a senior with a major in kinesiology and a minor in psych. I’ve played lacrosse since I was 4. I know team dinner in the cafe isn’t the best, but I want everyone to have fun and get to know each other. Towards the end, we will go over gym rules for next week and then practice expectations. Now please let’s enjoy this passable food,” everyone laughs as she takes her seat. The team was for everyone and even the walk-ons, so they took up the whole section. So they got split up into who was most likely to play this year, and downwards, Adora and one other girl, Jinora, got dragged away from all the other freshmen and put on with the primary team. Jinora was on the skinnier side and had a short bob like Korra. All the girls talked except them and discussed other teams in the conference, new plays for the season, and regular team drama. Adora just kept eating, taking all the information as the other freshman looked peaceful, not saying anything. They had talked before in group chats but never only the two of them. Adora swallows her mouthful of food, “I’m Adora,” she says at the other freshman.

  
“Jinora. Everyone knows who you are. Top recruit for the team, came from one of the most legendary high schools,” Jinora says factually but nicely.

  
“Brightmoon isn’t that legendary,” Adora adds as the recruiting thing was right. She was getting offers freshman year.

  
“It’s so bad we couldn’t get the other recruit Aunt Lin wanted.” Adora almost forgot Jinora is related to half the coaching staff.

  
“Who was that?” Adora asks, not wanting to ask about the family stuff right now.

  
“Catra Weaver, the one girl who played for Fright. Don’t you know her?” Adora almost spits out her food. Catra didn’t even say she was getting offers. Yeah, she was captain and top attacker for Brightmoons rival, Fright, until senior year. “She didn’t even commit anywhere from what I heard.”

  
“She stopped playing. Yeah, we are um dating,” Adora says, grabbing her phone to text Catra that this was something to discuss later. Korra just happened to look at Adora right as she pushed her plate away. Jinora looked a little shocked.

  
“Hey kid,” she says across some upperclassmen looking a little worried. “Why aren’t you talking to everyone else?”

  
“You threw us in here with no intro and talked about stuff we don’t know yet,” Jinora answers her. “Korra, you got to remember introductions.”

  
“Jinora, everyone knows you, and really, you would know everything we say,” Korra counters.

  
“But the other freshman doesn’t have that. Just because my Aunt, by marriage, may I add, is the coach, I shouldn't get any special treatment.” Jinora seems angry but still has a coolness to her.

  
“Do you guys already know each other?” Adora asks, trying to cut in. They both pause and realize the whole table stopped talking.

  
“Sorry, let me introduce you guys to the rest of the team,” Korra says excitedly. “This is Jinora Seng, an attacker from Republic City.” She waves her hand to Jinora, and everyone waves. Most of these girls look familiar just from visits and light social media stalking. “And this is Adora Greyskull, best mid I’ve ever seen, and she is from Brightmoon,” Korra says proudly. “Adora also happens to be my kid this year, so no one fuck with her.” All the girls laugh, knowing Korra would follow through with that threat.

  
“Hi, guys,” Adora says, waving a small hand. “I’m excited to play here.”

  
“Of course you are. We are going to take home conference champs,” a girl with dark hair with the sides shaved. “Oh, I’m Netossa, but everyone calls me Nets. I’m the goalie,” she says, smiling.

  
“Oh, that was a given since we are going to win the NCAA tournament,” Korra says, matter of factly. Adora laughs. She feels less nervous than before. “I mean, this girl is a powerhouse,” she says, pointing to Adora. “I watched her film. She turns into something else when she is on the field.”

  
“You only like her because she reminds you of yourself,” says a girl, with short hair black hair and a smaller frame, who is sitting next to Korra.

  
“Shove it, Opal, she is going to be better than me,” Korra tells her. Adora blushes a little at a compliment from such a high caliber player. Almost all the girls gasp at it. “Yeah, and that’s me saying it. She might not beat me at IQ, but at talent, she will have me beat by the end of the season.” Most of the team doesn’t believe her, and frankly, neither did Adora. Adora was good, best in the state good, all American good, but the team is made of the best players college lacrosse had to offer. Conference champs for this team have been a given. There were only two teams who could compete with them. Korra was the reason this team became that good. She has been voted MVP of the NCAA, and the team took 3rd last year.

  
“Korra, I’m not that good,” Adora finally musters.

  
“Yes, you are,” Korra says proudly. “This team will need you next year, I know it’s lots of pressure, but you are why Brightmoon finally took state champs. Here won’t be so different.” Korra puts her hand on Adora’s shoulder. Adora questions if this is something she even wants? For the rest of dinner, she feels trapped inside her head, worried about how this season. She has basic conversation as best as she can. When everyone’s plates are almost empty, Korra goes over the rules for the weight room and practice. Most of it was a given, no phones, and respect the equipment and field. Adora had made the same rules for her team. After dinner, Korra offers Adora a ride, but she would rather walk and try to clear her head before seeing Catra.

  
It only made things worse. She forgot headphones and now only had her thoughts running through her head. All she had to do was make it back to the dorm, and things were going to be okay. She was trying to focus on her breathing, but nothing was helping. Thankfully her body got her to the dorms safe but trying to get out her keycard was a struggle. She fumbled it a couple of times before getting the door open.

  
“Hey, what did you want to talk about?” Catra asks the second Adora enters the room. She was sitting at her desk looking nothing short of beautiful, wearing Adora’s old high school hoodie and some joggers. Maybe that is what broke her, seeing the girl she loved. Adora just started crying. Catra comes rushing over as Adora collapses in her arms. “Hey, what happened? What’s wrong?” Catra asks as she holds her tight. Adora tries to speak, but just nothing comes out. She just feels heavy and overwhelmed. “It’s okay. I’m here.” Catra had been here for Adora since they were kids, she knew exactly how to help her, but it never made seeing her like this any easier. Adora started crying harder, and Catra pulled her to the bed on the other side of the room. Still holding Adora, she pulls her down and feels Adora hold Catra tighter once she knows she is on the bed. Adora grips the hoodie tight in her hands to stop from digging her nails into her hand. Her whole body just felt heavy and numb. Ever since she left the foster home, Adora started having panic attacks. They were frequent at the start, but now she could control them for the most part. This one hit her like a truck. What if she wasn’t good enough for this team? What if she can’t lead them? What if she gets injured and loses her spot on the team? Her breaths become quicker, and it feels like no oxygen is entering her lungs, making her freak out more. She starts crying harder and holding tighter, trying to get a grip on reality again.  
“I love you,” Catra says softly, kissing Adora’s head. Catra felt Adora start not breathing correctly. “Remember those deep breaths,” Catra says, taking one herself for Adora to feel. Adora follows the best she can in spite of her crying. “Good, you know we are going to talk about why this happened?” Adora nods into Catras chest as she takes another deep breath. Catra moves one of her hands to Adora’s head and slowly scratches her head, and feels her relax some more. “You are safe. I’m here,” she says softly, placing kisses on Adora’s forehead. Adora starts breathing more normally. A year ago, she wouldn’t be so good at this, but apparently, therapy and talking are good for you. Who knew. They lay there for a while as Adora starts to feel better and more in control of her body.

  
“Why didn’t you take the offer?” It was now Catras turn to stop breathing for a second. “One of the other freshmen told me you were being recruited.” She knew Adora would find out. She knows she should have told Adora.

  
“Yeah, I was good at lacrosse, but I only played because Shadow made us. When you left, I had to carry the team. We had been top of the state since we were kids. Weaver wasn’t going to settle for anything less,” Catra sighs, knowing Adora needs these answers as much as she needs to say it out loud. “I played after you left because I wanted to show I could play and be the best without you. I was going to play in college to prove it.” Catra holds Adora tighter. “But once I moved to Brightmoon, I realized I never loved it. I loved you. Playing only made me angry, and I also threw everything away just to win. You were always the leader,” Catra finishes as Adora looks at her. Tears were finally stopping as she calmed down.

  
“I love you too,” Adora says, wiping away the tears. “But why did you play senior year then?”

  
“I wanted to play with you for one more year, show Shadow I was something without her.” Adora kisses Catra softly.

“What if I’m not good enough or strong enough?” Adora asks, pulling away. Catra looks at Adora, puzzled, as she tucks Adora’s hair behind her ear.

“What if I was only good in high school? What if I fail?” Catra laughs at the questions.

  
“You are amazing. Failure is a part of growing. I know I’m not the only one in therapy here. You know this dummy,” Catra says, kissing Adora’s forehead.

  
“Korra wants me to take over her spot next year,” Adora says, trying not to spiral again. The pressure of it all. Catra sees the shift and tries to stop it.

  
“You can’t, but you can make a spot for yourself. You are a leader and so damn strong and smart. Did you like your teammates?” Catra asks, trying to change the subject. All she gets is a nod in response. “Okay, so play for them. I know you love this sport.” Adora nods again. “How did you like your meeting with Coach Beifong earlier?” Adora sits up, knowing they will talk now.

  
“Coaches like me,” Adora says right as Catra sits in her lap. “Beifong said if I put in my work, I could play this year for sure.” Adora knew going to a big school meant she wouldn’t start or be the star of the team until she earned it, but she wanted it. “And with Korra as my mentor, I just, I feel like this could be my team.” Adora was pretty much glowing talking about the new lacrosse team. Thankfully Catra played in high school, too, so she knew what Adora was talking about. “Coach wants me as mid too,” Catra snuggled into Adora’s chest. She takes a deep breath, “I am going to miss my old gym partner, though.” Adora looks down at Catra and smiles.

  
“No, you won’t. You hated having to move the weights,” Catra replies, still snuggled in. “She will push you to become better, and that’s what you need.” Adora sighs because Catra has a point. Adora looks down and kisses Catra’s head.  
“I just am going to miss you,” Adora says. Catra laughs.

  
“And I’m going to miss you, but we have lives. And I think Melog is who you should be apologizing to.” A small meow comes from the giant maine coon relaxing on their bed.

  
“Yes, buddy, I am sorry that I will be busy,” Adora says, looking over at him. “And I’m sorry that you didn’t feel like you could tell me.” Adora holds Catra tighter like she is afraid of her walking away. Maybe it was because she did when the first started having serious talks, and it was still a small fear in Adora’s heart now.

  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t tell you. I am just still working on stuff, and communication with how I feel is one of them.” Growing up in Shadow Weaver’s foster home damaged them both, but when Adora got out, she has a family who tried to help her. Things only got worse for Catra when she left, but that is something Adora doesn’t need to know.

———

“I think I broke her,” Korra says as she enters the apartment. Naga comes running over barking and demanding love. “I’m sorry, girl, who could forget about mandatory pets.”

  
“Who?” Asami yells from her office.

  
“Adora,” Korra raises her voice. She hangs up her keys and walks to Asami’s office, Naga, right behind. “I was trying to make her feel good, but I may have taken it too far.” Korra leans on the doorway, looking at Asami. She could always look at Asami working. Nage throws her head into Korra’s hand, wanting attention as they talk.

  
“What did you say?” She asks, looking away from her computer and over at Korra.  
“That she was really good.”

  
“And what else,” Asami states more than asks.

  
“The team will need her when I’m gone, and she could be better than me,” Korra says, trying to defend her point.

  
“Isn’t that a lot of pressure to put on her? She hasn’t even had her first practice.” Asami gets up and walks up to Korra. “When you tore your ACL freshman year, you put all this pressure on yourself and left for that summer and following semester you studied abroad. You need Adora to be herself.” Korra sighs, and Asami kisses her. “You had the right mindset, but does she need to lead a team to become the best as you did? Even you need a break for being a leader,” Asami wraps her arms around Korra’s neck and pulls her in. “I know we weren’t even dating, and losing you like that hurt me. How would Catra feel if she lost Adora?”

  
“Why are you always, right?” Korra asks, resting her head on Asami’s shoulder.

  
“Because I’m the smart one here,” she laughs.

  
“But you are also the pretty one. What does that leave me?”

  
“You are the buff one,” Asami replied, touching Korra’s arms.

  
“Oh, with talk like that, we will be late for meeting the Krew,” Korra kisses Asami with a little force. Asami kisses back, knowing the fine line she will have to walk before they really will not make it out of the apartment. Korra’s hands slip under Asami’s shirt to touch her back. Korra said fuck that line.

  
“Okay, you know we have to go out,” Asami says, pulling back and watching Korra pout. “Once we get back, I promise.” Korra smiles and walks away. Knowing she would get what she wanted, they may have been together for two years now, but every touch was still electric.

  
“What do you want me to wear?” Korra asks from what it sounds like in the bedroom. Asami just sighs as she shuts down her work computer. Tonight might be the death of her.


	2. alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami, Korra, Catra, and Adora finally get to properly meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys chapter 2 is here and 1000 words longer than chapter 1.   
> I am very proud of this chapter and hope you guys enjoy

Waking up should not be this hard. She only had five drinks last night; well, at least she thinks so. The sun is too bright for it to be only five. Asami slowly opens her eyes to see Korra pressed into her chest, sleeping peacefully. The light coming in made her skin glow and hair shine. She enjoyed these moments, knowing that they would be few and far between once fall season started up. Korra had her head tucked into her neck, sleeping with a faint sound of snores. Asami looks at the clock on the nightstand to see she was up an hour before the alarm was set to go off. She also sees aspirin and water sitting next to it. Korra must have drunk less if she did this. Now a battle takes place in her head if she wants to keep cuddling or get relief from the headache she was starting to feel creeping up. Today was just classes. She could get through it with a small headache, but fuck that. She sits up slowly and hears a disapproving grunt from Korra. 

“I have to get an aspirin. I will be right back,” Asami whispers, trying to grab the bottle. Korra sighs and rolls over to give her room to move. Asami sits up to get a better reach and feels Korra groan. She grabs the bottle and shakes three into her hand. Tossing them in her mouth and taking a sip of water, and sliding back down into bed after setting everything back on the table. Korra rolls back over and pulls Asami into her. “It took maybe thirty seconds,” she tells her partner. More grumbles come out of Korra as she wraps herself around Asami. Slowly Asami feels soft kisses placed on the back of her neck. “I thought you wanted to go back to sleep?” She feels Korra shrug behind her as the kisses slowly work over to her shoulder. Asami knows what Korra will do next and has to stop it if she wants to get to class on time. “Do not even think about it,” she states right as Korra goes to bite where her neck and shoulder meet. 

“Why,” Korra whines, kissing there instead. 

“I am not going to be late to Tenzin’s eight am class,” Asami turns to face Korra. Korra, in turn, kisses Asami. “And I don’t want to taste your morning breath.” 

“But we won't get lots of mornings like these anymore,” Korra spoke, trying to protest. “I will go brush my teeth and come back.” Korra then tries to get up before she gets pulled back into Asami. 

“I thought mornings were evil?” Asami asked, trying to snuggle back into Korra’s chest. 

“Oh, mornings are evil, but I love spending them with you.” Both flush at the sweet sentiment. Asami kisses Korra’s neck softly and works her way up to behind her ear. 

“You have five minutes to get back here before I take care of myself,” Asami says. Korra quickly started getting up after being told she had five minutes. The loud noises that follow make Asami laugh 

“Are you gonna complain about my morning breath but not brush your teeth?” Korra asks, standing in the doorway with her toothbrush hanging out her mouth. How does she look amazing even now? Moments like this made Asami realize why she fell in love. Her bright blue ocean eyes staring at her with nothing but love, which made her feel like she was on cloud nine, and the crooked smile that told her everything was going to be okay. 

“Fine,” she replies, getting up and walking past Korra when she feels a hand grab her butt. When Asami turns around, Korra looks up and around, trying to find the culprit. “You are lucky I love you.” Korra laughs as she spits in the sink. She grabs her cup from the sink and washes out her mouth. She looks over to Asami’s side of the sink and watches her with a smile. Asami looks over and just shakes her head. 

“What?” Korra asks, walking up to Asami and wrapping her arms around her. 

“Just the way you look at me,” she replies, trying to finish up. 

“I am just looking at how snazzy you are,” Korra places kisses on Asami’s bare shoulders. She can hear the eye roll from here. “I love looking at you.” Korra softly kisses Asamis’s neck. “You are beautiful,” She whispers as she bites softly. A gasp escapes Asami’s lips. 

“You are not being fair,” the raven-haired girl states, gripping the counter. She knew Korra could be rougher, and that is what she wanted right now. 

“Why do you say that, Sato?” Korra runs her hands under Asami’s shirt softly, knowing how wound up this made her partner. The light and soft touches made her want more. 

“You know why,” she almost whines as the hands work up her stomach. 

“Explain it to me,” coming out as more of a command. Asami tries to think of an answer as she suddenly gets turned around to face Korra. “I want to hear what I do to you.” Nails slowly drag down her back much gentler than she wants. 

“You, you make me want you,” Asami forces out, resting her forehead on Korra’s. 

“How bad?” Korra wants to hear it spelled out to her. She wants to know how badly she is needed. She pulls back to give her lover space to answer. Asami is trying to find words but gets more distracted at the loss of contact. She does not need words for what she wants next. Her lips crash onto Korra's hard and with passion. Korra almost loses her footing at the sudden contact, but she keeps steady and deepens the kiss. For a moment, they lose themselves in each other. 

“Bed,” Asami states, breaking apart for a second, catching her breath. Korra nods, picking her up. She blushes and bites her lip at how Korra's muscles move and strain holding her. Korra’s hands grip her ass tightly, seeing her almost drool looking at where Korra’s shirt rode up, showing her well-defined abs. 

“What do you want me to do?” Blue eyes meet green, both full of desire. 

“Me?” Asami asks as a smile spreads across her face. Korra laughs, kissing her. 

  
  


—————

  
  


Catra wakes up startled by Adora’s phone ringing. She snuggles in closer as Adora pats on the bed, trying to find it. 

“Hello?” Adora asks sleepily, rubbing her hand on Catra’s back. 

“Oh kid, morning practice is going to kill you,” she hears the familiar voice even from over here. Catra knew that morning was about to get hard without having Adora to wake up next to, so having this one rudely interrupted pissed her off just a little. 

“I am going to kill her,” Catra mutters. Adora laughs at her comment, shifting up in bed. Catra pulls her back down with a large thump when she falls. 

“What you call for?” Adora asks as Catra lays on top of her. 

“Breakfast, both of you. Asami and I will pick you up in fifteen. You are in the north freshman athlete dorms, right?” Korra asks as noises of her moving around also come through. Catra looks up, rolling her eyes, already knowing Adora was going to say yes. 

“Yeah, sounds great,” Catra says, taking the phone and hanging it up before Adora could get it back. 

“Hey, what if she had any more questions?” Adora looks at Catra, snuggling into her chest. Her question gets ignored. “Catra, we have to get up,” Adora states, running her fingers through Catras hair. Catra still doesn’t reply but nudges into the touch with a smile. They don’t have time for this, but something about Catra needing Adora at this moment keeps her from moving. She sighs before realizing these would become rarer the further they got into the year. Fall ball was only the beginning. Soon there would be helping run tournaments and actual lacrosse spring season. Looking at how beautiful her girlfriend was all cuddled up to her almost made her say fuck it and skip breakfast. 

“I just wanted a little bit more time with you before I will need to be penciled in,” Catra kisses Adora’s chest, right above her heart. It was now Catra’s turn to try to get up, only to be rudely pulled back down into a hug. “I love you,” she says, hugging back. 

“How embarrassing for you,” Adora muffles into her hair. 

“We have been together for over a year,” Catra tells her, laughing. She sits up much to Adora’s resistance. A small pout forms as she moves more away. “Oh, what is wrong, princess?” Adora hated the nickname the papers gave her after discovering she was the daughter of a lacrosse legend, Mara Greyskull. Now she loved when Catra, and only Catra, called her that. 

“I just really like it when we get to cuddle in the mornings,” the blonde states watching her partner get out of bed. The lack of warmth makes her heart hurt. Catra turns around to look at her with loving eyes. 

“I know, but you were the one all excited for breakfast with them. I am only there for the free food,” she laughs, placing a kiss on Adora’s cheek before walking to the closet. That is one thing Catra was thankful for coming out of Adora’s scholarship. Not only did she get an athletic dorm, but one of the best. Adora fought to make sure Catra could room with her, dating or not. They had been this way before Adora got adopted out, and college wasn’t going to change it now Catra got her back. 

They had a small kitchen and private bathroom on top of the decent-sized closet. It usually was two athletes per room, but Coach Beifong was able to make an exception. They both couldn’t room with anyone else, especially with the nightmares they both suffer from. The first thing that happened on the move-in date was the beds getting pushed together. Adora’s adoptive family knew that would happen and got her a full-sized mattress pad to put on top. After the next couple of days, the couple made it like their little loft. 

Catra went to the lightswitch and heard protest from across the room. She laughed, hearing the covers move. Her fingers flip the switch, and the too-bright fluorescent light fills the room. She looks over to see a lump covered in blankets. 

“You have ten minutes,” she calls, looking for today’s outfit. The weather was still more summer, but it was early enough in the morning for it to still be cool. 

“Actually, I have eleven,” she hears back muffled. Croptop was the obvious choice, but jeans or shorts was the question. The debate was leaning towards shorts as she digs, trying to find a pair she is feeling, then she remembered how cold the music building was, and jeans won out for the day. Today was an easy class day with just theory at noon and a private lesson at one. It was also Thursday, the one day she and Adora agreed was theirs no matter what. Adora only had a class at noon, so it was the most leisurely day for them both. 

Catra finds a pair of high waisted ripped black jeans and then grabs one of her crop tops that she made from an old concert t-shirt. The lump on the bed starts to move. “Don’t get dressed without me,” she says shyly. 

“Why is that?” She asks innocently. Catra does not need to turn around to know the sounds coming from the other side of the room are Adora trying to get out of bed. A smile creeps up as Adora walks over to Catra and wraps her arms around the shorter girl’s waist. “Hey, Adora,” happily drips from her as she feels the blonde's lips kiss her forehead. 

“You know I like helping.” Adora moves her hands under Catra’s shirt and pulls up. 

“No, you like making us late.” Catra raises her arms to help. “We have nine minutes,” looking at her watch before moving Adora’s hands. “You have me all tonight, okay?” She turns around to see another pout. “Fine, I guess not tonight either,” she laughs, grabbing her shirt for today and throwing it on. 

“I hate that you can just say no to a bra,” Adora states, opening her drawers, trying to find one for today. She grabs a sports bra as Catra laughs at her. “Why are you laughing at me?” She only gets a shrug as an answer. A smile spreads across Adora’s face as an idea pops into her head. 

Adora squats down to Catras height and wraps her arms around her. 

“What are you doing?” She asks as her feet get pulled off the group. “Adora,” she squeaks, trying not to laugh. 

“You were mean to me, so I am being mean back,” she starts walking to the wall. 

“Adora, you are going to make us late,” Catra tries to reason with her. 

“Nope, you did,” Adora says as Catra wraps her legs around her. “Next time, don’t be so mean.” Catra feels the cold wall hit her back, then a set of warm lips on hers. Warmth spreads across her chest as she feels Adora smile. Catra moves her hands to the back of Adora’s head and scratches lightly. Adora leans back in, kissing softly before pulling away to ask if this was okay. 

“Tonight, I promise.” Catra moves her hands to cup Adora’s face as she kisses her forehead. Saying no has never been easy. Being with Adora always felt amazing. It was the one thing she had always wanted. Even though they kissed for the first time over a year ago, it still felt new yet safe. 

“Thank you,” Adora whispers, resting her head on Catra’s shoulder. 

“Why are you thanking me, you big dummy?” She asks, softly scratching Adora’s head. 

“I know sometimes I get carried away, and ya know, carry you away.” She lightly chuckles, resting her head on top of the blondes. Adora was always worried about pushing Catra too far. 

“Hey, I never said I didn’t like it,” she sighs, moving her hands to rub her thumbs across Adora’s cheek. “If it weren’t for breakfast, I would be putty in your hands.” They stay like this for a while before Catra notices Adora’s arms start to shake from holding her. She checks her watch and sees they only have two minutes before Korra and Asami are supposed to be here. 

“We have to go, don’t we?” Adora asks, picking her head back up. Catra just nods, and she feels herself being lowered back to the ground. “I love you,” she is told, looking up and seeing steel blue eyes looking back at her. 

“Love you too,” she says back, kissing her girlfriend softly. They part slowly, and Catra goes to find where she last put down her jeans. 

As she goes to the bathroom to brush her teeth, Adora’s phone starts going off. She is going to have to skip make-up today. 

“Yes, I will be right down. No, you don’t need to come busting in.” Catra laughs, trying to finish up getting around. Adora comes running in and takes over the sink. “Sorry, babe,” Adora says, shoving her phone in her back pocket. 

“You better hurry, princess.” 

“I just need to brush my teeth.” Catra turns to Adora to see her outfit for the first time since they got changed. This girl was trying to kill her before tonight. She is wearing a tight white shirt covered by a red and black flannel to go over. You could see the outline of her abs as her biceps are hugged tightly by the overshirt. What really set her off the tight jeans that hugged her ass. “You going to keep staring, Kitten?” Nope, it wasn’t the outfit that would kill her. It was the pet name. 

As if to snap them out of this moment, a knock came from the door. 

“Come on, you two, stop fucking and get out here,” Korra yells. Adora turns bright red as Catra laughs. 

“You heard her,” Catra says, walking to the door. Adora comes up right behind her as she opens the door. 

“Oh, nice to see you. Grab your bag for class. Asami is gonna take you,” Korra tells her, moving out the way for them to leave. Catra turns around to her desk and grabs her bag. “You too, kid,” she points to Adora, who was about to walk out. 

“Do you need the laptop today?” Adora asks before shoving it in her bag. 

“Nope, all you,” Catra saying double-checking her pocket for her phone. Wallet, headphones, but no phone. “But can you grab my phone?” She could do it herself, but watching Adora do it was better. 

“Yes, babe,” she says, handing her the phone and kissing her cheek. 

“Aww, so cute,” Korra laughs, rushing the two out the door. They all work their way down as Korra and Adora start talking. “Hey, I am sorry if I made you feel pressured yesterday,” Korra tells the blonde as she rubs the back of her neck. 

“Oh, don’t worry. I came here to be the best.” Catra sighs a little at her words. Adora will always carry the weight of the world on her shoulders. 

They walk out the dorms’ doors and see a baby blue jeep with Asami in the driver’s seat. This car was Korra’s baby, but driving in the city still gave her anxiety. 

“Hop on in,” Korra says as she opens her door and gets in. 

“You did not need to grab them,” Asami says, rolling her eyes as a big grin is on Korra’s face. 

“If they are anything like us when we got together, you know damn well I did,” they both laugh as the back door shuts. 

“When did you guys even get together?” Adora asks. 

“The middle of sophomore year,” Asami answers as she starts driving. “After she came back from studying abroad.” 

“Yeah, we took a trip during winter break after I came back and made things official,” Korra added as she puts her hand on Asami’s leg. 

“How did you guys get together?” Asami asks back. 

“Ummm, we kinda always have been together, but officially. Well, until the beginning of our senior year, then it was official,” Adora answers. 

“Why was that so cryptic?” Korra looks at them. 

“We were in the same foster home until she got adopted after freshman year,” Catra adds, taking a deep breath. 

“After I moved, we didn’t talk very much until she played with my sister and wanted to transfer schools. All she had to do was age out of the home, and my family would let her move in.” Adora takes Catras hand. “The day she turned eighteen, we packed everything when Shadow left to go to the store and moved her into a guest room.” 

“Dumbass over here ended up in the hospital almost dead. So, I told her how I felt and never left her side since,” Catra smiles. Adora kisses her cheek and gives her hand a small squeeze. 

“Okay, that is cute and a little weird,” Korra says with a small laugh. 

“Yeah, so you guys were like foster siblings?” Asami asks with a small puzzled look. 

“Technically, but we were forced into a private school that paid money for athletes, so Shadow trained us at a young age to be good at sports. She also happened to coach lacrosse and got paid for how well the team did,” Catra explains the very odd situation. 

“Oh,” Korra softly says. Yeah, talking about the past was sad for others, but it was life for Adora and Catra. They were used for money. 

“Now I seem like a dick,” Asami laughs awkwardly. 

“Kinda, but I am a dick,” Catra says, trying to ease the tension. They all laugh. The rest of the car ride turns into a normal conversation about college classes and sports. 

Asami pulls up to a hipster looking cafe. The sign reads _Air Temple_ _Island._ The outside was a modern brick building with lots of windows for natural light to seep in. Once they entered, Catra saw how it is busy with other college students and business people. The smell is amazing. The menu is written on one wall with chalk and artwork on the borders. Catra looks over at Adora, who is also amazed at the place. They never got to eat at places like these growing up, so they still overwhelm them. 

“Korra!” The hostess comes over to hug her. 

“Ikki, how are you?” Korra asks as they pull away. 

“Good, helping run the show now that Jinora is gone.” 

“She is just in college,” Asami adds, hugging Ikki as well. “The blonde is on the team too.” Ikki gives Adora a lookup and down. 

“She’s cute,” Ikki just says, shrugging. 

“She is also taken,” Catra almost growls. Hearing her being possessive always affects Adora. 

“My bad, just said she was cute,” the other girl laughs, putting her hands up. “So I’m guessing a table for the 4 of you?” 

“Yes,” Korra answers for them all. Ikki grabs some menus and leads them past some of the people who are waiting. Knowing the workers gives you perks. Once she sets the menus down at a booth that is up against the wall, everyone takes a seat. “Thank you,” Korra adds before the hostess walks away. 

“Jinora’s sister?” Adora asks, trying to place why they resembled each other. 

“Yeah, their mom owns the place,” Asami says, handing out the thick paper menus. 

“They were my family when I transferred down here to play in high school,” Korra adds, putting the menu down without even looking at it. “I wanted to play in college, and Alaska isn’t the most friendly for that. My dad was friends with Tenzin and the Beifongs, so I moved when I was sixteen.” A blonde waitress with a flowing outfit and flower crown comes over, immediately Adora’s eyes light up. 

“Perfuma, you work here?” Adora asks with a big smile on her face. 

“Hi, Perfuma,” Catra fits in before she can respond. 

“Yes! I found it and just loved the vibe,” Perfuma explains. “What would you guys like to drink?” They all answer water, and she goes on her way. 

“How do you know her?” Korra asks. 

“She is dating my best friend,” Catra answers as she pulls out her phone to text Scorpia. “And she also played with Adora when she was in high school.” 

_ Wildcat: Hey, I didn’t know your girl worked near me  _

_ D’ream: Oh yeah, she loves it there.  _

_ D’ream: Also, we need to hang now you are around here _

“Babe?” Adora bumps Catra with her elbow, snapping her attention away from her phone. 

“Sorry, I was texting a friend,” blushes reaches her cheeks, knowing how rude she must have seemed. 

“It’s okay. I asked if you picked out your song for today?” Asami looks at her. Fuck, she forgot. It was a simple assignment, though. 

“No,” she grabs her phone to open up Spotify to find a song. Adora laughs, watching her frantically swipe. 

“Reminds me of someone,” Korra mutters, looking at Asami. They both laugh as Catra looks up from her phone. 

“Not so easy, is it?” Asami laughs. How did this girl know Catra so well already? Picking out music was easy, but just one crucial song was more challenging than it should be. “I had a hard time too.” 

“I listen to music all the time. Why is it so hard?” Catra almost yells, flustered at herself. Her liked playlist had nothing she wanted. Her ADORA playlist was too sappy or sexual for a school assignment. She did not want to pull for her Sad Boi Hours but just might have to. “Nothing feels right,” Catra whines. Asami just laughs softly. 

“Babe, it’s just a song,” Adora rubs her back gently. Catra takes a deep breath. It wasn’t life or death, just an ice breaker assignment. 

“Here are your waters,” Perfuma comes in back and sets them down. “Do you guys know what you want?” Fuck, food. 

“I’ll start,” Korra says, trying to give Catra time. Why were these people so friendly to her? She starts scanning the menu to see it is all healthy or expensive versions of breakfast food. 

“Eggs breakfast, please,” Adora says, meaning her turn was next. Fuck, fuck, fuck. 

“Waffles,” she spits out, knowing that it should be a safe bet. Oh boy, should she have known better at a place like this. 

“What kind?” Perfuma asks clearly, not seeing the panic rise. Why are waffles so complicated? 

“The Nutella and banana,” Adora answers for her, knowing she would love something sweet. They all start handing the menus back, and Catra looks at Adora thankfully. “I got you,” the blonde responded, kissing her cheek. 

“Alright, I’ll get that in for you guys. How are we going to split the bill?” 

“All on me,” Asami answers with no hesitation. Perfuma walks away, trying to get tables served as quickly as possible. 

“I could have paid for us,” Adora chimes in. Catra always feels terrible when people pay for her. 

“You guys can get the next one,” Korra shrugs, blowing it off. Maybe it was to ease the pressure, but they will always pay because they had the funds. Owning a successful company had its perks. 

“So why music major?” Asami asks, taking a sip of water. Green eyes locked with her mismatched Blue and Yellow. 

“Umm, you know the feeling when the drum hits for the first time in a concert, and you feel it in your chest? Or when everyone in the crowd sings together, and for a couple of seconds, the rest of the world doesn’t matter? I want to feel that for the rest of my life.” Catra gets excited just even thinking about it. 

“I like that answer,” Asami responds with a smile. “Those are my favorite parts too, and most of the artists I sign. You are in it for the right reasons.” Catra feels her heart leap to her throat. Compliments always made her nervous, but this made her excited on top of it. Asami still scared Catra but in a good way. Asami Sato was a powerhouse in the music industry. Just knowing her could open doors. So why did she like Catra? She didn’t even know why Adora was with her half the time. 

“What sports did you guys play?” Korra asked, trying to join the conversation. 

“Lacrosse and MMA,” Catra answers. She played a lot more, but those two were the ones she enjoyed the most. She got to kick ass. Who could blame her? 

“Lacrosse, Basketball, and Volleyball,” Adora says proudly. “Once I switched to Brightmoon, I focused on lacrosse.” 

“So we all played lacrosse,” Korra says excitedly. “Yeah, we all like music, but you two more than us,” she waves her finger between her and Adora. 

“Wait, you played too?” Adora asks. She didn’t know that either. 

“Yeah, after the stuff with my dad, I quit so I could rebuild the company,” Asami explains as Korra smiles at her. 

“She was the best attack I have ever seen,” Korra adds. The way they looked at each other, clearly sharing a connection before continuing. “Her ability to make plays and find open players was next level. I think she still holds the state record for assists.” Korra couldn’t gush anymore about this part of Asami. “I still ask for help when I watch the film and go over plays.” Yet somehow, she found a way. “But I mean all that doesn’t even compare to her business.” Asami turns pink and smiles, watching the girl she loves get excited over her. Catra knew this look well. She had it whenever Adora talked about her. 

  
  


—————

  
  


Catra and Asami get out of the jeep, stomach still a little too full from breakfast, but Catra always clears her plate. 

“I’ll pick you up after class,” Korra says through the door, and Adora moves to the front seat. 

“Walk you home after your lesson?” Adora asks, pausing halfway in. She looked so cute with her puppy dog eyes and soft lips. 

“Of course, princess,” Catra leans in and meets Adora for a kiss before she fully hops in the car and closes the door. She could look at the blonde for the rest of her life. 

“Come on,” she hears as Asami walks towards the music building. Catra turns around and jogs to catch up. Oh, Catra suddenly feels very short. She forgot the senior had about seven inches on her. Maybe that is also why people saw her as so powerful. “If you ask me how the weather is up here, I might just have to fight you.” It doesn’t come out as a threat, but more as an attempt at a conversation. 

“As long as you don’t ask me if I can reach the top shelf, I think we will be fine,” Catra laughs, trying to relax fully. She just now looks at the other girl’s outfit, it was just a maroon sweater and black jeans, but she pulled it off so well. 

“Okay, how do you look this good constantly?” Catra blurted out. “It really isn't fair for the rest of us.” 

“You look flawless as well,” Asami responds with a small chuckle. “For your song, pick something that made you transfer schools.” Catra stops for a second. She knew exactly what song it would be. 

“Why are you helping me?” Catra had to know, Asami could care about any other student, someone more gifted or classically trained. Catra barely knew how to read music. All she had was her love of music. The question took Asami by surprise. No one is that blunt with her. 

“One, it helps that our girlfriends are super close. Second, Adora sent Korra some of your covers, and they were outstanding.” Asami turns to look at her. “I also know you have the drive to be something great. Catra, let me help you.” Catra is staring at the ground, and Asami hopes she heard her. They were almost the same person in some aspects. She felt like accepting help from others might be the same way. Asami was always used to advance someone’s career. “I see lots of myself in you, just with no rich dad who left you a ruined company.” Catra laughs at it. Honesty will be the only thing to help get her to see Asami did care. 

“No one outside of Adora has believed in me. I was valedictorian, you know, everyone thinks I am throwing away money being a music major.” Catra looks up at her. “I want to do this for me.” 

“Then do it,” Asami tells her. “Let’s start with making it to class on time.” They both laugh, continuing the walk into the building. As they enter the building, Asami gets pulled aside by some other freshman with questions. Catra nods, knowing that was her job as a TA. Asami watches Catra walk into the classroom as she gets bombarded with simple music industry questions she gets all the time from others trying to get in with her. They were never new or original, but she always answered them. 

Asami feels a hand on her shoulder and turns to see Kya signaling her to finish up and come to class. Once she stops talking and walks in, Kya gives her a look. 

“Catarina Weaver seems to have taken a liking to you,” she smiles, looking over where she was sitting. 

“Catra will need help, but she will be the best student you have,” Asami takes out her binder and puts it on her desk. Catra will become something great, just like Korra was sure about Adora. 

[ Spotify Link Here ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/10aiVFCuWrxo4hdxOLpfvJ?si=UKldWtB5RfGWtAKqRLIx_w)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the song that Catra shares with the class is the title of this chapter. Alone by MsiterWives.   
> Please leave comments, kudos, and maybe a small tear for all the teasing I did this chapter.


	3. destroy me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't like a good thirst trap with sad boi hours?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so this chapter is going to be dark. depression, anxiety, and addiction are discussed. It is in almost the whole chapter.  
> With saying that, this is one of my favorite chapters I've written. It was supposed to have smut, and not look anything like this.  
> I want to thank my beta readers and editor who deals with my 3 am submission times.  
> Love you all

“Why did I agree to this?” Catra groans as Adora opens the door and gives her a big smile. Catra looked amazing despite being pissed. Her maroon and black crop top sweatshirt and black leggings showed off her body in the best way. 

“Because you love me,” Adora kisses the shorter girl’s cheek as she passes to enter the building. “Oh, and you have a thing for muscle.” The blonde flexes and watches red spread across Catras cheeks. When picking out her workout clothes for today, Adora had made sure to pick an outfit that would make it impossible for Catra to take her mismatched eyes off of her girlfriend. 

“How was I supposed to say no to you when you are barely wearing any clothes?” Catra asked, frustrated. It was true Adora’s black running shorts, and see-through white tank top did not leave much to the imagination, but it was doing its job. 

“Really, like you’re one to talk,” Adora laughs, grabbing Catra’s butt firmly. Catra yelps and shoots daggers back at the blonde culprit. This makes Adora laugh harder seeing Catra's blush deepen despite the glare She wasn’t so innocent in picking out her outfit for this either. 

After class yesterday, Asami had asked Catra if she would like to work out with her since they no longer could with their partners. Once Korra and Adora got wind of this, they decided that they were all working out today, so they could go on a double date afterwards. Asami invited them to do it in her private gym at her apartment. Adora was excited to see the space, Korra had gushed about. Asami had made it all for her after she complained once about some guy checking her out. Adora pulled out her phone to text Korra that they were here. 

_Daughter: Hey, we are in the lobby_

_Old man: Elevator, floor 12, after you press the floor passcode is 7264_

Adora puts her phone away and leads Catra to the elevator. Once they have entered the elevator, Adora pushes the floor number when a keypad lights up under the floor numbers. Shockingly she still remembers the numbers and punches them in as well. 

“This place is so nice,” Catra half mumbles, taking it all in. They are both still getting used to nice places, Adora less so since she has had more time. Growing up, the school was the nicest place they had seen but only because Shadow worked there. The home she put the kids in was filthy and overcrowded. 

Catra snaps back once she hears the ding of the elevator, and the doors slide open to reveal a giant open space. The kitchen is on the left, and past that is a step down to the living room with a massive window with a view of the city. The right has a small dining table and a set of stairs. Both of the girls’ jaws drop seeing all this. Angella and Micha’s place was bigger but not in a big city or owned by someone so close to their own age. This was a place they could only ever dream of owning. 

“Impressive?” Korra asks, walking onto the balcony at the top of the stairs. 

“Very,” Catra responds, grabbing Adora’s hand for comfort. She feels out of place here. Everything was sophisticated. One thing Catra is not. 

“Well, come up here so we can get started. We have two hours until the dinner reservation,” Korra tells them before turning out sight. She turns back for just a second to yell back at them, “You guys have clothes for tonight!?” 

“Yeah,” Adora answers back, lifting her bag as if Korra could see. 

“Hey, Adora?” Catra asks, softly tightening her grip on her partner’s hand. The taller girl turns towards her with a soft expression. The stormy blue eyes find the two colored gems that were staring at her. 

“Yeah, babe?” She could tell something was off the second they entered the building, but giving Catra space to talk is what is best. 

“Is it bad that I’m mad people have money like this? Like Asami is a great person, and she has been nothing but kind to me, to us, but-” The short girl quickly stops talking when Adora places a hand on her cheek. 

“I had the same feeling” she laughs softly. “It was worse when I first saw places like this, but now it is better. I know Asami could afford a bigger place. She could say fuck college and become stuck up idiot. No one would blame her. There are people out in the world who throw away money because they can.” Adora knew that honesty was all Catra needed in these moments. 

“Okay, that is cute, but come on,” Korra says, snapping them out of the little bubble of their creation. “Asami is a stickler for being on time, and her wrath is nothing something I want you two to face.” The two girls smile and make their way upstairs. A big white dog greets them once they reach the top. “Oh yeah, this is Naga,” Korra adds as the big pup wags it’s.

“She is big,” Catra says carefully as Adora gives Naga some needed love. 

“She is so cute,” Adora almost yells excitedly. 

“Yeah, she is a big mutt,” Korra laughs at seeing Adora just as excited as Catra is cautious.

Maybe it was because of her name, but Catra always had a love of cats over dogs. Adora loved them. It was probably because they had the same personality. “German Shepherd, Malamute, and I think bear. There has to be a reason she is close to a hundred and fifty pounds” 

“Oh, you should see Melog. He is an absolutely giant maine coon” Adora adds, while still petting Naga. Catra gives her a solid head pat before they start moving again. The sound of soft rock music starts to get louder as they hear Asami talking to someone. 

As they all turn the corner, Asami comes into sight with a phone in her hand and headphones in her ears. Her fingers are pinching the bridge of her nose as she tries to talk, “I am not going to drop everything for someone who will not show up to a meeting on time. This was a trial contract, and we will not extend it past that.” The other person trying to negotiate with her was clearly losing. “Yes, and? because you wanted to. I will not sign a deadweight to my label,” the other three just look at her in awe with a touch of fear. Yeah, her wrath was not to be fucked with. “I am going to hang up. If you want to waste your time with her, do so.” Korra had stars in her eyes watching Asami talk like that. 

“You okay beautiful?” Korra asks, walking up to the raven-haired girl, rubbing her shoulders. She only gets a nod in response. The air had turned awkward for the other two as Adora just sets down her workout bag and Catra follows suit. 

“Sorry, you guys had to hear that,” Asami says, looking towards the other girls. 

“Oh, it’s okay. Korra said something about your wrath,” Catra laughs a little. 

“Oh, did she?” Asami smiles back, looking at Korra as she uncaps her water bottle to take a drink. Asami turns to face the other two, “Catra, I like your top.” 

Right as Catra goes to respond, she hears Adora from beside her, “You know I have a name, right?” Korra spits out her water, coughing. Asami and Catra both start laughing. “I think I killed her,” Adora says, looking at Korra still struggling to breathe. 

“No, just critically wounded,” Catra shrugs. She reaches down into her bag to grab her AirPods. Anyone who can work out without music is a psychopath, and that’s coming from her. 

“Oh, don’t worry about those,” Asami walks up to her point at the case in her hands. “I’ll show you how to hook up to the speakers. Guests get first dibs on music.” 

“You sure?” Catra asks, a little shocked at how willing the taller girl was to listen to other people’s music. 

“I feel like we might have similar tastes” Asami says as to challenge how the other had her music taste pegged. They connect the speakers to her phone while the other girl is trying to steady Korra’s breathing after accidentally breathing in half the water. 

“So we are going to do a workout from coach's packet. Do you wanna join us or?” Adora asks as Korra flips through the thick binder might as well be the team’s bible. 

“I think we can figure something out,” Asami responds. With that, they split into pairs and get started. Korra and Adora find a workout that they both liked focusing more on their entire body and with lots of weight being pushed. On the other end, Asami and Catra work mostly on their upper body, except squats, that is lots of reps with low weight. The group pushed each other in the best way, and it was nice. They also finally had someone who was working on the same goal. Asami and Catra had finished first and looked over at the other two. “They are easy to watch,” the taller one says, looking over at her tan amazonian goddess who was doing pull-ups. Her back muscles almost all flexing, and sweat slowly dripping down. 

“I mean, I am only watching one of them,” Catra retorts watching her valkyrie warrior. Her blonde hair had strands that fell out and stuck to her face from sweat.The tank top, now becoming more see-through, showed her muscles a little swollen from the workout. Adora looks over and sees Catra’s staring at her abs. The only thing Catra’s mind could think of was marking Adora, so if she ever looked like this, people would know that she was taken. 

“Okay, I can almost see you drooling,” Asami laughs. “They have like fifteen minutes left. Do you want to continue watching, or can I show you something?” 

“As long as you don’t murder me,” Catra responds jokingly. Asami walks over to Korra and kisses her deeply once she got down. 

“We will be back in a little bit,” she says loud enough before whispering something into her partner’s ear that makes them both blush. Catra walks over to Adora and pulls her into a kiss before they both smile. 

“Love you,” Catra tells her as Asami walks towards the door. 

“How embarrassing for you,” Adora says back. Catra just rolls her eyes as she leaves the room behind Asami. 

They walk down a hallway covered in different colored records. Some have signatures or other concert memorabilia attached. Most of the bands are familiar to the Catra, but not all. She had only been to a handful of concerts, and most of them had been after she got out of the foster home. Adora’s adoptive family would buy tickets to any show she wanted to see, as long as her grades were good and lacrosse games weren’t the same day. Well, more like they purchased them for Adora. Angella and Micha treated Catra like their own, but she had a hard time accepting gifts from them. Soon they figured out if they got it for Adora, Catra would also benefit from it. Hence the laptop they both shared. The only reason Catra even had a phone was that Adora upgraded, and the old one would do nothing but collect dust. Hell, that's even how she got her AirPods. Glimmer wanted the better ones, and they bought them for her. Once Angella found out that Catra was into music, she wanted to pay for lessons and everything. Scared by the help, she found a part-time job to buy a crappy piano and guide to teach herself. Here was Asami, who would never worry about money or if she could afford concert tickets. Catra felt that anger start to bubble up in her chest again. Where were people with money when half of the home went to bed hungry because Shadow forgot to buy food? 

“Catarina?” Asami asks, touching her shoulder. She almost jumps back from the touch, forgetting where she was for a second. After a couple of blinks, the shorter girl sighs. 

“Sorry, and please just Catra. Catarina is my government name.” 

“Are you okay? You seemed weird when you got here, and now,” Asami opens a door and ushers her inside. 

“Yeah, well, working on it. I’m still adjusting to people with money,” she says bluntly. Asami looks at her softly, not with pity, but like she will listen to why. “Growing up, we didn’t get out much or have very much. Seeing how some people can live irritates me.” 

“Korra had a hard time too. She helped show me that I had all I could ever ask for,” she gestures to the room around them. “I don’t need a personal recording booth in an apartment, but when I had this put in, I also started the Future Industries Music Fund. She showed me that there is a balance needed.” Asami sat down in a chair in front of the mixing board. 

“That’s where I got one of my scholarships from,” Catra says, sitting next to her. “Not much, but paid for my books.” In front of her was a beat pad with a small keyboard attached to it. 

“Well, next year, remind me, and it will cover more than just some books,” Asami says, flipping some switches on. “And it is not a pity thing. I will never give it to someone who did not earn it.” The light in the booth pops on, and the beat pad’s multi colour buttons light up. 

“There are people who need it more than me” Catra protests. 

“We really are alike” Asami half mumbles as she finishes turning everything on. 

“What do you mean?” 

“You have a hard time accepting help from others, work for what you want, and only have one person who you trust with everything.” Asami laughs and leans back in her chair. “I am the same way.” Catra had just been read like a book and hated it. Not even her therapist put her together that quickly. “Maybe I overstepped, but I am here for you,” Asami quickly adds, seeing the younger girl’s expression change. They sit there in silence for a couple of beats before someone has the courage to talk again. 

“So why did you bring me here?” Catra breaks the silence. She has a small hope that she could use some of the equipment. 

“Well, I was thinking you could show me what you got,” Asami confirms her hope. “I know those two said fifteen minutes, but we both know it’s more like twenty.” 

“Oh yeah, five bucks says they have a push-up contest,” both of them start laughing, knowing that is exactly what will happen. 

“So what do you say? I know it is a little nerve-wracking.” Catra feels her heart starting to pound harder, but she is Catra. She will never back down from things that scare her. 

“Yeah, why not.” Asami turns to the laptop on the desk and starts typing. Multiple windows pop up and look somewhat familiar. When deciding if she wanted to go full force into music, Catra tried to learn the basics. She did just that, but no more because damn, it was hard. 

“Do you have any original work? If not, I have tons of stuff you can cover,” She finally looks up from the computer. 

“No, I don’t not yet.” 

“I have the music for all my artist’s songs on here,” pointing to her laptop. “I know you can think of one.” 

“Maybe just a couple. You aren’t that big,” Catra smirks. 

“Oh really? I have seen you cover artists that I have signed. You know that my label is quality over quantity.” Asami Sato might be the one person who could match her smugness. 

“Fine, let me see what you’ve got,” she rolls her eyes as Asami hands over the laptop so she could scroll through the list. Most of these were Catra’s favorite artists, mostly alternative. 

“Pick a song that you haven’t already covered and means a lot to you. I want passion, not perfect,” Asami starts messing more with all the tech in front of them. The nerves were getting to Catra, and the one person who usually calmed her down was still a couple of rooms away. That’s it, a song for Adora. Catra knew what song would fit that description, but singing it would be another story. 

“This one,” Catra says, pulling it up and handing Asami the laptop back. 

“Good choice. I think this might have to do with Adora,” she winks back at Catra, plugging the laptop in. Catra just rolls her eyes in response. “You two remind me of my relationship with Korra.” 

“How? Unless you guys were raised in the same foster home and left that out of the story, I don’t see it.” She honestly doesn’t. They weren’t raised and put through trauma together. They had everything. Those two had a perfect life. 

“Believe it or not, we have had our fair share of tough times. No, we did not know each other our whole lives, but we’ve both seen dark times.” Asami knows how people assume her relationship with Korra looks from the outside. She knew how to make it look that way. No one saw the panic attacks and PTSD flashbacks, not even the Krew. 

“You have a successful company, a great girlfriend, and you are about to graduate with two degrees.” Catra didn’t want to argue, but everyone thinks they have trauma. It must really suck when your Dad does illegal shit. At least she has a dad. 

“Catra, you know that Korra is the only one between us four that still has her birth parents?” Asami asks calmly. 

“What?” 

“My mom passed away when I was young. A robbery went wrong,” she takes a long breath. “After my dad went to prison, we did not talk for a couple of years.” The memories come flooding back. Seeing her dad behind the glass. “I started talking to him again a couple of months ago.” The knot in her throat would not move. “He was killed in a prison riot. He owed some people money, money he no longer had.” It was funny that the news covered his court case step by step, but the second he died, it was barely a whisper. 

“Asami, I had no idea,” Catra says softly, stepping forward. Comforting people was not a strong suit of hers. Asami wipes away any trace of tears and grabs water from a small fridge under the desk. “I just thought that,” she gets cut off. 

“That is what I am trying to teach you. You assume things. Yes, I have money, but I don’t have any blood relatives. My family is who I have chosen to be with, just like you. Korra works her ass off for that team, just like I have seen Adora start doing. I want to be here for you,” Asami sighs as Catra looks down at her hands. “If you give me a chance, I can be more than just someone who helps with your music career.” Asami could be the TA and Korra’s girlfriend she sees here and there. She wanted to help Catra like she wishes someone helped her four years ago. 

“I just have lots of baggage,” Cata mumbles almost inaudible, almost. 

“If you start letting people help, maybe you can unpack some of it,” Asami wraps her up in a soft hug. Maybe both of them were bad at this comforting thing. 

“Do you talk to Adora about some of it?” Asami sits down again after breaking the hug. 

“Some, most of the stuff she already knows or sees. She has a lot on her plate, and I don’t want to add on,” Catra always bottles everything up. Emotions were not allowed in the home. If you cried, it was a sign of weakness. Weak was not a word to describe Catra. 

“How would you like it if she kept how she was feeling from you?” Catra’s heart hurt just at the thought. 

“I don’t. I want to know how she is, how her day went, and even all the small stuff.” 

“It is hard to open up, even to your partner. That is even something Korra, and I still work on, but it works wonders.” Catra looks at Asami to see nothing but kind eyes looking back at her. 

“I am worried I might be too broken for Adora. Our time in the home was different.” Shadow Weaver was tough on both of them, but Adora was the star child. Catra was yelled at and beat for dragging her down. There is still some night she wakes up in cold sweat from the memories. 

“Korra thought the same thing. It took some time, but she learned that I will always love her. The past is what makes you, you.” Asami looks at her watch to check the time and Catra takes a breath she did not know she was holding. “I see the way Adora looks at you. Talk to her, please.” Catra nods her head. “Okay, now take this emotion and put it into the song.” 

“Got it, boss.” Catra laughs, standing up. 

  
  


—————

  
  


Adora jumps up to the pull-up bar and feels the burn already kicking in. This workout was a tough one. She had to focus more on commanding her muscles than she did at the start. _Up._ Oh, this burns, and it’s until she couldn't do them anymore. Her body was resilient but gave up at about eight. 

“Already?” Korra asks as she drops off the bar. Adora just huffs.

“Just abs left?” 

“Yeah, sit-ups and ball toss. That is it.” Adora loved working out, but right now, she couldn’t wait for it to end. Korra walks over to a small rack with medicine balls and grabs the heaviest. Fifteen pounds usually isn’t a lot, but today she went hard and it felt heavier than normal. “This is what you get for making me almost die earlier.” 

“Bring it, old man,” Adora says back, laughing. She takes the ball from Korra’s hand and goes into work mode. 

After they are both done, they lay on the cold floor, enjoying the break. Everything burned in a good way, but it still burned. There were only a handful of times they worked out together, but they were continually pushing each other when they did. Neither of them would have it any other way, but weightlifting in the mornings is going to be rough. 

“Hey kid, I want to say sorry for giving you a panic attack during dinner,” Korra says, still lying on the ground. 

“You didn-”

“I have seen it happen before, don’t lie.” Adora gets cut off before she can even get a full reply. “Sami gets them here and there.” 

“Don’t worry about me,” Adora says back, finally sitting up and grabbing her water. 

“Stop putting the world on your shoulders,” Korra sits up as well. She reaches for her towel and wipes off her face. 

“I,” Adora pauses before she realizes she was going to lie again. “I have too.” That wasn’t a lie. In the foster home, she had to make sure Shadow Weaver wasn’t going to hurt Catra. Once she played sports, she was captain and had always led the team, which even continued after being adopted. She made sure her team became state champions, even if it meant coming before practice and staying after to help others. 

“Trust me, you don’t,” Korra throws the towel at Adora so she could wipe off before leaving. “You aren’t captain anymore. Yes, I want you to be someday, but there is a whole coaching staff and co-captains to help.” 

“But I am supposed to be a starter by the end of the season. If I fail, the future of the team fails.”

“Fuck you,” Korra says, laughing. “You are a part of a team. You will have bad days, and I will have bad days. This team is amazing. Fuck you if you think this team is all you. Everyone is putting in work and has goals for this season.” 

“I’m sorry,” Adora says firmly. 

“Let me guess. You also don’t tell Catra that you carry this weight.” Korra looked right into her soul and called her out. 

“She has her own issues and doesn’t need my stuff on top of it. I hated that she even had to deal with my panic attack.” Yeah, Catra helped her before, but she always felt terrible after. They were Adora’s issues, and she didn’t need to push them onto Catra. 

“You are so irritating,” Korra starts rubbing the back of her neck. “Why did you go to the hospital?” She had to ask. It had been mentioned a couple of times but always has something that would bring up a tragic story. 

“I did something stupid and took on too much,” Adora tries to stick a pin into the subject. 

“What was that stupid thing?” Korra knows she will have to push for it. Even if Adora wanted to open up about it, she would have a hard time doing so. 

“Was saving the team and almost paid the price for it,” this was a story Adora hadn’t told anyone. Everyone who knew was there with her. 

“Adora, this cryptic bullshit will not help anyone,” Korra snaps back. “You know I love you like a sibling I wish I had. You will talk about it in passing but never why you were there.” Steel-blue eyes meet her cobalt, tears almost spilling out of both. 

“I just took a couple too many,” Adora goes into explaining mode. “We needed to win the season, and I had to pass these finals. Tryouts were only two months away. Everyone needed help.” 

“A couple too many what?” This was the most Korra has ever heard about what happened. All she ever really got was about how it was a dark time for Adora. Catra talked about how this was when she finally broke and confessed her feelings. 

“Weaver gave them to me all the time, at first it was just to push through workout pain so I could perform better.” Adora looks down and picks at her shoelaces. “Then I realized it felt good, and school was easier. Once I stopped, I got so sick, and then just two wasn’t enough.” Explaining how she got to that night made things harder but showed her it wasn’t entirely her fault. Shadow Weaver treated pills like candy in that place. Now she knows that a couple of the others had similar issues. “Once I got adopted, an old friend got them for me so I could feel normal. The withdrawal always sucked.” 

“Adora, you don’t need to explain everything,” Korra’s eyes were soft and caring. This was still new to Adora, people caring. 

“I didn’t remember taking that many. I just needed the spiral to stop. I couldn’t afford to spiral.” That night always comes in flashes. School, practice, party, and then waking up with too bright lights and faces looked too concerned. Catra looked like she hadn’t slept in hours and had been crying. “Apparently, I took about six and drank.” Adora was looking down at her hands slightly picking at her clauses. 

“Six what?” Korra asks quite, trying not to push. 

“Vicodin,” Adora has tears starting to stream down her face. She was never mad at the fact she did it. She was angry; it hurt the people she loves. “They pumped my stomach and gave me some other meds to help stop my body from shutting down. I was committed for a couple of days. I wasn’t trying to hurt myself or do anything stupid. I was just trying to be what everyone needed me to be.” Angella and Micha blamed themselves for not seeing it, but they had never known her without them. Catra knew Weaver gave her stuff, but she always assumed it was just antidepressants. “I’m sorry, Korra,” Adora didn’t know why, but she was only sorry. All she did was apologize that night, and still apologizes for it. 

“Hey, don’t be sorry, kid,” Korra moved over and wrapped Adora tight in her arms. They both start crying at the show of affection. “I was there too.” 

“I’m scared,” Adora mutters in between breaths. “She deserves so much better.” Catra faced hell seeing Adora in that hospital bed, and all that came after. No one deserved to be in love with an addict, let alone one under the age of twenty. 

“Catra thinks the same thing,” Korra tells her. “You have both seen so much. This is just the start of a life you get to pick, and you picked each other, that will count for something.” Korra remembered when she came back, and the first thing she wanted was Asami. Thankfully Asami wanted her back. They both sat there for a second, trying to relax. Prep for the double date that would start soon, and they couldn’t look like they had been crying. 

“I haven’t told anyone that story before,” Adora says, breaking the hold and going to stand up. Her legs wobble just a little bit, but she soon regains balance. She offers a hand to Korra and helps pull her up. 

“Thanks for telling me. I know I had to push, but kid, your skull is almost as thick as your thighs.” They both laugh at the joke, knowing it works for both of them. 

“I needed to say it,” Adora shrugs, shoving things into her bag. “Where did the other two go?” 

“I know exactly where,” Korra says, waiting for Adora to finish up. The post-workout adrenaline was fading, and the sore muscles were kicking in. After Adora grabs her bag, the older girl leads her down the hall, and the sound of a familiar voice hits the blonde. 

“Catra,” Adora says softly once they walk into the room. She spots the love of her life. 

_You're with me when I settle a vendetta_

_I am a lost cause singin' to the choir_

_I need a fix, can we get much higher?_

_I need a sweet escape, you are my heroin_

_Sell me a dream on a screen, it's American_

_You are temptation, all I desire_

“She is good,” Korra mutters, and Asami nods with a smile. Adora’s eyes never left the singer. This was their song. Her heart was a mix of melting but also going to explode with love. She will never get sick of hearing her partner’s voice. When they were kids, Catra would hum or be signing. The singing stopped when Shadow Weaver started yelling at her for it. After that, her headphones were almost surgically attached to her ear. Music was maybe the one love Adora would never beat, and she did not want to. 

“Wait until you hear the best part,” Asami says, leaning back into her chair. 

_I need a fix, will you_

_Destroy me_

_Destroy me_

_Destroy me_

_I don't wanna come down_

_I don't wanna come down_

Adora could feel a tear roll down her cheek. This song held many strong memories. The first time she heard this song, she came home from the hospital, and Catra shared her _Adora ❤️_ playlist. Next was talking Catra into prom and ditch an hour after for slow dancing in the parking lot. They even listened to it after they entirely moved into the dorm and held each other. 

_This won't last forever_

_Nothing really lasts forever_

_I can't keep my shit together_

_I can't keep my shit together_

_This won't last forever_

_Nothing really lasts forever_

_You're the only one I got_

_Plus a pocket full of forget-me-nots_

_Then I fuck up, lost with no direction_

_This is my one shot at redemption_

_Oh can you, can you please_

“The build-up of the bridge is the best part,” Adora says softly as she finally sees Korra and Asami can’t take their eyes off Catra either. 

“I thought you were music illiterate,” Korra half asks, looking back at Adora. 

“Catra may have been top of our class, but she only beat me by a hundredth of a point. She also likes explaining things to me,” Adora smiles even at the memories of Catra getting excited and pretty much pouncing at the chance to tell her. The light in Catra’s eyes would always make her melt. 

“Maybe you could learn a thing or two from her,” Asami says, kissing the pout already on Korra's lips. They both let out a small laugh as Adora looks back at Catra. 

_Destroy me_

_Destroy me_

_Destroy me_

_I don't wanna come down_

_I don't wanna come down_

_I don't wanna come down_

_I don't wanna come down_

Catra finishes the last note, and a giant smile spreads across her face. She poured everything she had into this song. The final guitar note plays, indicating the song was done. Nothing but excitement to tell Adora what happened rushes into her body. The headphones come off, and her feet carry her to the door. As soon as it opens, she is in a firm embrace. 

“I love you,” Adora whispers in her ear. Catra relaxes into the hug and wraps her arms around the blonde. 

“Idiot,” Catra responds, laughing. Idiot had almost been her nickname for the love of her life, probably for deflection, but it soon became a word of love.

“First off, it was amazing. Second, we have dinner plans, so shower and get ready.” Asami says, standing up. The two other girls separate from the embrace but leave their hands tangled together. 

as always here is the [Spotify link ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/10aiVFCuWrxo4hdxOLpfvJ?si=8a-nHaQeTeCJ7TxuG5E9Uw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how you are guys feeling? Liking the story so far? Want smut? I can't promise a chapter 4 quickly, cyberpunk 2077 came out and I've already logged in over 20 hours.  
> Leave comments please, I need to feed my family


	4. OK OK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Catra's birthday and she is excited to finally see all her friends again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are sticking with canon Catra birthday, so we have a little time jump. I high key recommend listening to this chapter's song when it is mentioned in the story. I also want to say thank you for everything. These past couple of weeks have been really rough, and writing wasn't my main focus, but I'm back. So let's get this party started
> 
> As always here is the playlist link for the story - https://open.spotify.com/playlist/10aiVFCuWrxo4hdxOLpfvJ?si=hx3IFHFPQ9Wewr-MJpuYkA
> 
> Also, there is a playlist hidden in this chapter and if you click on the title it will take you to it.

Adora wakes up to a slight poke to her cheek and a whisper, “are you awake yet?” She can feel eyes looking up at her, and a small breath held, waiting for an answer. Usually, she would be grumpy with being woken up, but today was one of the few expectations. 

“Yes,” she responded sluggishly, still trying to wake up fully. 

“Hey, guess what?” Catra responds quickly, almost excited. Adora already knows what the response will be. 

“What, kitten?” Adora asks back, opening her eyes to see blue and gold starting back at her. Catra was so beautiful in the morning with her short, messed up hair, and the way the light shining on her from the window next to the bed highlighted her tan skin. Weekends were the only time they got together anymore since the fall season started. They both made the most of it, especially this weekend. 

“I love you,” Catra kisses her cheek softly. “And it’s my birthday,” she almost squeals. Catra never gets this excited until her birthday. Even when they were at home, Adora always made this day special for her. She got anything she wanted, and it even seemed Weaver left her alone those days. It was even the day she got away from that awful place. 

“Yes, I know. I believe I was the first person to tell you.” Adora laughs at the memory of counting down until midnight and peppering kisses all over Catra as she told her happy birthday. She even beat Scorpia, who called at twelve o’ one. They did have plans for tonight with all their friends to celebrate, but the morning was for them. 

“When do I get my present?” Catra asks, batting her eyelashes like Adora would not cave into anything she asks for today. 

“We just woke up,” Adora tries to argue but still has a smile on her face. 

“It is my birthday. Whatever I say goes.” Catra argues back with a commanding tone. 

“Which one?” Adora asks back, rolling her eyes. Nineteen might not be a special age to celebrate, but this was a special birthday. She was going all out for her girlfriend, and no one was going to stop her. “You have gifts from Angella and Micah to open, too,” Adora adds as Catra sits up. 

“I told them not to get me anything. The only person I want presents from is you,” Catra says, mad at the thought of people spending money on her. Adora knew better than to spend money, for the most part. Almost always, her gifts were small and meant a lot to Catra. 

“Well, I know other people have gifts for you, and you deserve it. They care about you, and this is them showing it.” Adora had almost everyone ask what Catra would want for her birthday, and her answer was always the same, nothing big but made you think of her. Adora knew people spending money would almost have the reverse effect they were looking for. 

“I hate that they care,” Catra gets pulled back into Adora’s arms. She sighs and snuggles under Adora’s chin. Her arms go under Adora’s large t-shirt, and she enjoys the heat her girlfriend radiates. 

“Oh, it is the worst thing in the world,” Adora says, rubbing her back gently. “My first birthday away from home, I cried when I saw I had more than two gifts. My therapist had a field day when I told her the story. That’s also happened to be when I found out I had anxiety.” Catra holds Adora tighter. They both didn’t like the time they spent apart and what it did to them. At least they were together now and started the life they always wanted. They both started seeing therapists and working on the bad habits they picked up from being in the home. Small moments like these, both of them could see how far they had come. One year wasn’t a lot of time, but Catra had been working hard on becoming a better person for herself and the people she loved. Wow, it had been one year. Part of Catra felt like it was yesterday, and another part felt like it was years ago. 

“Thank you,” Catra says softly, coming out of her train of thought. She starts softly kissing Adora’s neck. 

“For what?” Adora asks, moving her hand up to the back of Catra’s head and scratches softly. Catra moves into the touch and hums softly. 

“Saving me from the home and myself.” 

“You left and saw you needed help. I just helped. Thank you for letting me help,” Adora kisses the top of her head. Adora never took credit for getting Catra out. She may never. Adora always blamed herself for not doing it sooner and the division between them after leaving. Catra blamed herself for not listening to Adora and blaming her for leaving. Once Adora left, Shadow Weaver legally adopted Catra to make sure she had full control, but there was a month before it became official that she could have gone. 

“Can we stop talking about this today?” Catra asks as tears start to form from the sad memories. 

“Of course, kitten,” Adora says, still scratching Catra’s head. They lay like this for a little bit enjoying being in each other’s arms and the warmth coming in from the sun. Catra looks outside and remembers why fall is her favorite season; all the warm colors from the trees changing colors and the cool weather allows for perfect girlfriend sweatshirt stealing. 

“Can I have my present now?” Catra pleads, excitement coming into her voice, thinking about what Adora got her this year. 

“Yes, but you will need your phone,” Adora says, and Catra groans at the thought of leaving the warm embrace, but her excitement for the gift wins out. 

“Fuck you,” Catra says, sitting up and grabbing her phone she left charging on the desk so she wouldn’t wake up from the constant notification stream. Adora puts her phone on nighttime mode, but Catra refuses to use the setting if anyone will ever need her. Adora sits up, watching Catra scroll through the messages she received. She smiles at the device seeing all the people who messaged her. All her friends and even some from the home sent her something. 

“Anyone special?” Adora asks teasingly as she shits up and runs her hand through her hair. 

“All my side hoes,” Catra says, almost matter of factly. 

“I am going to need a list of names,” a hint of jealousy sneaks in the response even though it was a joke. 

“Do you know how hot you are when you get jealous?” Catra says, looking up with an even bigger smile seeing Adora flexing in her shirt, thinking about other girls looking at Catra in that way. “Calm down there, you big jock. You are the only one for me,” Catra walks up and kisses Adora’s cheek. 

“I better be,” Adora says, pulling her girlfriend into her arms.

“Always, princess,” Catra cups Adora’s chin, making her lookup. The soft blue eyes look up with love. “I love you” is the only response that can come out from a look like that. 

“I love you too,” Adora says as Catra captures her lips in a soft kiss. “Now sit down across from me so I can give you your gift.” Catra rolls her eyes and plops down on the bed across from Adora. 

“What is it?” Catra asks as Adora grabs her phone from the charger. 

“Can you not wait five seconds?” She asks back, not looking up from her phone. 

“Nope,” Catra smiles, watching Adora roll her eyes but still focus on her phone. There is some exciting tapping before Catra’s phone goes off with Adora’s heartbeat text vibration. A small look of confusion crosses her face before she looks at her phone to see a link. Adora knew better than to buy something. She wanted to give Catra something personal. 

“Well, are you going to open it? You were so impatient to get it,” Adora says, smiling. Catra unlocks her phone to see it was a Spotify link. She is even more confused as she clicks on it, and it switches over to the app. A playlist pops up with a picture of them kissing and had the name [Catra 🖤. ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2PgoyMR5Q7pBnbUh7K3hHi?si=38-BCz8gT9SbbPA--cdu8g)

“What is this?” Catra asks, scrolling through and recognizing most of the songs. 

“When I left the home, I started a playlist of songs that reminded me of you. At first, I couldn’t add a lot of songs because they all made me sad, but when we started talking again, I added more, and then we got together, and I started to add to it. I will still add to it, but I wanted you to see what songs made me think of you, even when we were apart. I know some of them aren’t the happiest, but I-” Adora finally gets cut off from her ramble from Catra kissing her hard. She melts into the kiss and brings her hands up to Catras cheeks. Tears were slowly rolling down onto her hands. “Wait, why are you crying?” Adora pulls away, scared she messed up her gift. “Did I do something wrong?” 

“No, you idiot. I love it,” Catra laughs as Adora wipes away the tears with her thumbs. Adora always played dumb when it came to music. Catra saw through it but let her because it made Catra happy seeing Adora listening to every word she said closely. This playlist was proof Adora knew a thing or two. She knew what music Catra would like, and she paid enough attention to the lyrics for her to connect with the song. No one has done anything this sweet for Catra, but there also isn’t anyone who knew her like Adora. 

“I was worried I was going to mess it up. You are the music expert and-,” Catra cuts her off again, knowing that actions would work better than words. She tries to convey all of her feelings with this kiss, all the love and hope she felt. Adora pulls her in deeper and receives a small moan in response. 

“I love you,” Catra pulls away for a second to catch her breath before kissing back with more fever. She runs her hands to the back of Adora’s head and slightly pulls a fist full of hair. That almost undoes the blonde. 

“I did buy a second gift,” Adora mutters out as Catra slowly kisses down her neck and bites gently. A small moan escapes her lips as her teeth slightly tug on the sensitive skin. 

“I told you not to buy me anything,” Catra huffs as she pulls away. Teeth sink quickly back into her shoulder. 

“Catra,” Adora whines, trying to have this conversation before they both become too far gone. Catra lets up and kisses the mark that is starting to deepen in color. 

“Return it,” Catra sits up and pulls her hands into her lap. No money was to be spent on her. 

“Will you at least open it first?” Adora asks, pulling out the puppy eyes. They always make Catra give in. She nods, and the blonde jumps up and walks over to the small closet and digs around on the top shelf Catra could not reach. Adora pulls down a box wrapped in maroon paper and tucks it under her arm. Her hand reaches back up and pulls down a small rectangle wrapped in the same form. Catra sees that Adora’s cheeks start to turn a bright red as she gets closer. 

“I’m only opening it because you are so cute,” Catra tells her girlfriend as she sits back down on the bed. Adora gives Catra the presents, as she brings her knees up and wraps her arms around them. “Why are you so nervous?” There was the playlist, nervous and cute, and just Adora. Seeing her this tense was scary; she saw Adora already starting to spiral down. 

“Please just open it,” Adora says softly, watching Catra’s hands. She sets to work opening the bigger present first and laughs the second she sees the word vibration settings. After fully unwrapping it, Catra sees a sleek red vibrating dildo with buttons on the bottom. Unlike the last gift, Adora waits for Catra to talk first. 

“Are you saying you don’t want to have sex with me anymore?” Catra asks with a smirk, but a look of terror takes over Adora’s face. Sometimes when Adora starts to spiral, she takes words at face value. Not looking up at Catra’s face didn’t help either. Why would she even think of this gift in the first place? They didn’t need help or anything. They were still trying things. Adora was so stupid for thinking about it in the first place. 

“No, I’m sorry, I’m stupid for even thinking about it,” Adora replies, tears at the brim of her eyes. Her breath starts becoming shallow, and her chest starts to feel very tight. 

“Adora, I’m sorry. I was joking. I was trying to joke,” Catra shoves the mess off her lap and places her hands on Adora’s arms. Adora flinches at the touch, and her eyes start to look glassed over. “Adora, please look at me,” Catra pleads, watching the spiral get worse. 

“What we have is excellent. I should have known better,” Adora’s hands start to shake, and tears stream down her face. Catra hates the feeling growing in her gut that told her she fucked up again. She saw how nervous Adora was, and yeah, joking is her go-to reply, but she needs to be honest with gifts like these. Sex was still tough for them to talk about since they were taught abstinence. How could Catra be so inconsiderate? Catra feels her spiral starting to take place but had to pull herself out quickly so she could help Adora. She moves her hands to Adora’s and squeezes them softly, and gets a small squeeze back in response. Good, Adora wasn’t completely gone but just needed help before it got worse. 

“Adora Valkyrie Grayskull,” Catra says her full name. “I love you with all my heart. Okay?” Catra moves her hands up to Adora’s cheeks to pull her head so their eyes could meet. Almost all the blue escapes from the blonde’s eyes as nothing but worry fills the blue and gold staring back. Adora closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. “I was looking at the same toy,” Catra confesses with a small smile, hoping Adora will open her eyes to see. Catra starts to brush the tears away with the back of her hands as Adora takes another deep breath. “I love you. You are amazing and so thoughtful. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Catra says softly for both of them to hear. 

“I am an idiot,” she smiles and moves her hands to Catra’s wrist. “I was just so nervous, and the second I sat down, I was already spiraling.” She opens up her eyes to see Catra looking for any sign that it was still happening. Adora was still trying to bring herself back fully, but it was better. 

“You are my idiot,” Catra’s kisses Adora’s nose and feels it crinkle from a smile under her lips. 

“And was it really the same toy?” Adora asks as she relaxes her legs and wraps them around Catra. In response, the shorter girl wraps her legs around her girlfriend and brings them closer together. 

“Yeah, that’s why I laughed. All those neon colors freak me out, but black and red seem more, I don’t know, practical, I guess.” Catra’s thumbs brush away any leftover tears as she takes a deep breath. When they moved in together, Adora soon shared that she had been diagnosed with generalized anxiety disorder and panic disorder from her time in the home. Catra didn’t know precisely what all they meant at the time, but now she knows that Adora can get scared and have evil thoughts. Nothing would ever stop Catra from proving those evil thoughts wrong. 

“Yeah, they seemed too flashy,” Adora agrees and pulls Catra even closer to her. “Can we lay down and talk about this?” Adora’s breath was still a little too fast, but close to normal. 

“Of course, princess,” the pet name makes Adora roll her eyes as Catra pulls her down with her. There aren’t many times the taller one takes the little spoon, but serious conversations are among them. Adora wraps herself around Catra and places one hand under her shirt just to feel the soft skin on her stomach. 

“So you like the toy?” Adora asks softly, trying to figure out where to start. Catra moves one of her arms around Adora and the other to her hand. 

“Yes, but I don’t know where to start, using it on you wise,” Catra says honestly. She would never show fear of something stupid in public, but she never wants to mess up what she has with Adora. Yeah, they had safewords and talked about what they liked and didn’t 

“I don’t either,” Adora almost sighs. “I know that some people just use it for stimulation and others _really_ like it inside,” a shiver goes through her back, remembering all the reviews she read. Catra laughs, knowing precisely what she meant. Some people got into too much detail about what they did with the toy. 

“Okay, so we don’t use it yet until we feel comfortable. Maybe even just use it on ourselves to help figure out what we like. We can also help by taking over for the other,” Catra carefully added the last part. “Does that sound like a plan?” 

“Yeah,” Adora says softly, finally feeling back in control. 

“Good,” Catra adds, rubbing Adora’s back softly. 

“Thank you,” Adora says softly, kissing Catra’s neck. 

“For what?” Catra was usually confused about why. Don’t normal girlfriends do this kind of stuff? 

“Being the best thing in my life,” as if on cue, Melog mews as if forgotten. They both laugh as he stretches and walks over to them. “Will you be okay being by yourself tonight, buddy?” Adora asks. 

“Fuck, we have to leave soon to help Salami set up,” Catra says, almost panicked. Never being on time was normal for her, but she felt bad they were even having this party. She fought even to be allowed to help once Korra insisted they throw a party at the apartment. 

“Can you pick out my clothes for it? You have better taste than I.” This was one of Adora’s new things she liked, and Catra loved doing it. It was the love in Adora’s eyes every time that made it worth it.

“Of course, princess,” Catra kisses Adora’s forehead. “I think that adorable white ROE crop top and those black jeans.” 

“You only like those because both are skin-tight,” Adora laughs, knowing exactly what outfit she was thinking of. 

“Of course, it’s my birthday, and I want to show off my hot girlfriend,” Catra starts kissing all over Adora’s face. “Oh, and the jean jacket,” she adds before resuming the attack of kissing. 

—————

“Kor, can you please stop eating the food?” Asami asks, swatting her hand. Adora and Catra watch, laughing. “And thank you for letting us invite our friends too. They are excited to meet you.” She adds, looking over at Asami.

“Sorry, I’m hungry,” Korra replies, shoving another carrot in her mouth, and Asami rolls her eyes and smiles. “Yes, thank you for letting the krew come,” Korra adds, taking Asami’s hands in hers. People would be arriving any second, and Korra was sitting on the counter, eating the vegetable. No one will even touch them, most being more in favor of a copious amount of alcohol and pizza. 

“Oh, I almost forgot,” Asami opens up the drawer next to Korra’s leg and grabs out an envelope. The tan brunette throws her hands up, still chewing. “This is for you,” she says, handing it to Catra. “It’s from me. I give her no credit,” pointing to the food-focused girl on the counter. 

“She said not to get her anything, so I suggested a party. That’s my gift,” Korra retorts quickly, making sure her effort was not excluded. 

“That is right; I said don’t get me anything,” Catra butts in, looking at Asami. 

“Well, I did not spend any money, so take it,” Asami throws back, standing in front of Korra now. Catra rolls her eyes as she opens the gift. Two backstages passes, for Grandson, and a note is inside. “Happy birthday, you deserve it.” Her eyes are still focused on the items in her hand. Asami and Catra have been getting closer, talking so much about music. It came up that the artist Catra most looked up to was Grandson because of how honest he was and how his work supported his charity. 

“No, you didn’t,” she finally mumbles out. This was her hero in the music world. 

“He is excited to meet you. When I told him I was taking four of those for his LA shows, he wondered why. I showed him your covers, and he thinks they are sick,” Asami smiles as Korra wraps her arms around her. 

“Four?” Adora asks, looking at the envelope in Catra’s hands. 

“Kid, did you think we weren’t going to get dragged along?” Korra laughs. “Do you know how many famous people I’ve met because of this one?” She places a kiss on Asami’s cheek. “Hell, I wake up next to one.” They all laugh as Asami blushes at the statement. The elevator dings and opens up right as everyone settles down. Two guys who looked like brothers come out bantering about something, and Opal rolls her eyes. 

“Mako, there is no way the gorilla wins against a grizzly bear. Black bear all day, but polar and grizzly bear wins all day, bro,” the shorter brother with green eyes says explain with his hands. 

“Bolin, are we really fighting over this?” the taller brother with brown eyes responds, trying to keep a straight face. 

“Bear wins all day, even against a lion,” Adora adds. Both the guys look at her, and Bolin has a giant smile. 

“See, she gets it.” Bolin rushes over as if bored of arguing with his brother. 

“I’m Bolin, the cute one. That is Mako, the serious one.” He points to himself, then the other guy who just huffs at the introduction. 

“I’m Adora, and-” Adora goes to grab Catra’s hand as she gets cut off. 

“I’m Catra,” she says for herself. 

“Thanks for forgetting about me,” Opal says, looking at Catra. 

“You must be Opal. I think between those three, I’ve heard mostly nice things,” Catra laughs. Adora takes her hand this time and gives it a small squeeze. 

“Mostly? Was it you, freshman? I did not yell that loud at you at practice,” Korra laughs as Adora goes red. 

“You yelled so loudly the boy’s team could hear you,” Korra adds, and Opal now turns red. 

“I thought she was just in my head,” Bolin adds, and Opal gasps at the comment. The elevator dings again, and the signature Glimmer squeal fills the room. Bow and Glimmer take a second to look around before rushing over to Adora and Catra. They all start wishing her a happy birthday and talking about how big this place is. Catra had only been friends with most of them for a year, but she wouldn’t want anyone else here. Well, she wants two more people to come, but they should also be here soon. 

“Okay, okay, we are gonna need to do names,” Glimmer says, still excited, and Mermista lets out a groan in the back. 

“Can we wait until they get here at least,” Adora says, trying to signal that Catra was looking at the elevator waiting for one more ding. Parties and lots of people tend to overwhelm her, and having all her friends here helped. Even if she was going to get another cracked rib from a Scopria birthday hug, it was worth it. 

“Of course, I thought Perfuma would have dragged them here early.” Glimmer says as everyone started to make light conversation in the back. Catra’s eyes get excited the second the ding sounds, and she hears the booming voice through the doors. 

“Wildcat!” Scorpia runs over and delivers the bone-breaking hug. “I missed you.” It had been just a couple of months since they got to see each other, but it was too long. 

“I missed you too,” Catra musters out with dangerously low oxygen levels. Scorpia lets go and holds up the bag she had in her hands. 

“I got you a gift, well more I made you one,” she blushes, handing the short girl the bag. Almost instantly, she dives in and pulls out a dark blue jean jacket. “Read the back.” Catra turns it around and sees **_Wildcat_ ** bleached out on the back. 

“You didn’t have to,” Catra responded, remembering the conversation that led to the gift. When she first heard the nickname, she said it would be her biker name and put it on the back of a cool jacket. 

“Happy birthday,” Scorpia says as Catra gives her a giant hug. 

“CATRA!” Entrapta yells, adding to the group hug. 

“Look, the super pal trio is back together,” Scorpia says excitedly. 

Now with everyone here, introductions start, and everyone lists off what they want on the pizza. Of course, the pineapple debate takes place and starts off conversations of its own. Everyone gets along, and soon Asami puts on music that is softly playing through the house. This is everything Catra could ever want from life, friends who care and support her. Even if some of these people she has known for a whole ten minutes. 

Once they ordered pizza, they set up for drinking games, best friend quad vs. the krew vs. the super pal trio except for Perfuma, who wanted to watch the game instead. Everyone puts on their game faces and gets into the flip pong game of the ages. Catra and Adora finally got to see competitive Asami, and it was next level scary. She crushes every flip and shot she had to take. After the Krew dominates, Adora decides a challenge to a beer pong match against Korra and Asami was their best chance at redemption.

“Oh kid, we will kick your ass,” Korra shouts as she fills up cups with water. They decide to drink their own choice of drink so be able to reuse the cups for later. Catra had about four shots of vodka topped off with however much lemonade filled the cup. Adora settles for some Mike’s hard and grabs three for the game. They were not going to lose, but Adora knew Korra wouldn’t let sips pass. 

“Bring it, old man,” Adora says, slamming down the drinks and rearranging the cups in order. 

“Sato, I hope you know this is nothing personal,” Catra says, laughing as Korra and Adora keep the banter back and forth. 

“Cat, you are like a sister to me, and thank you for spending your birthday with us, but be prepared to lose.” Asami smiles, grabbing the ping pong balls off the table. 

“Ouch, it hurts, but not as much as you losing will,” Catra smirks, and Adora places her hand on her back. “Let’s fucking win,” Catra says, kissing the blonde on the cheek. Adora smiles and leans down to kiss her. The first back and forth goes without any going in, warm-ups, of course, both sides claim. Asami lands both of her shots and calls for balls back and lands one more. “Fuck,” Catra says accidentally out loud. Catra takes two Mississippis of a chug, and Adora takes one. 

“Let’s see what you got, freshman,” Opal says, watching Catra grab the ball from the water cup and her partner hands the other. She nails both shots, and almost everyone is as shocked as she is. 

“Alright, match for match, but can you make anymore?” Asami says, keeping her calm. The whole game almost goes this way, with Catra and Asami making most shots with their partners’ help. Cups get moved, and drinks get taken as the game stays close the whole time. Asami misses the final cup and now is down to hoping Korra could land a shot, and Adora makes the two cups left on the other side. 

“If you win this, I will do anything you want tomorrow,” Catra whispers in Adora’s ear, and she turns bright red. A new look of determination spread across her face. Korra takes the first shot and misses by very little. Asami whispers something in Korra’s ear that makes her turn as red as Adora did moments ago. The blonde was too focused, lining up the shot to see it happen. With a flick of the wrist, she sinks in the shot. Korra sighs and takes time to focus on her shot and win the game. The ball nails the rim on the front, and Catra quickly reacts to make sure it won’t bounce back to give her a second try. 

“Holy fuck, you have cat-like reflexes,” Korra says, stunned. 

“My name is Catra for a reason,” she laughs, looking at the ball. She looks over and sees the tip of Adora’s tongue slightly sticking out as she concentrates. This is the idiot she wants to love for the rest of her life. Adora raises her arms and flicks the last shot. Time slows down as the ball circles the rim. Too many shots tonight have been this close to call yet. The ball circles a couple more times before sinking in. 

“Hell yeah!” Adora screams as a smile spread across her face in joy. She turns around, picks Catra up, and celebrates their win with a giant kiss. They both smile as they break apart to catch their breaths. “Happy birthday, kitten,” Adora whispers in Catra’s ear, and she presses their foreheads together. 

“We let you win this one,” Korra says playfully as Asami kisses her cheek laughing. 

“Sure you did, old man,” Adora says, looking at the other two laughing as Korra starts to pout. 

“I say next time Asami and I team up, you both were dead weight,” Catra looks at Asami, who laughs and nods in agreement; both Korra and Adora make gasping sounds. 

“I made the winning shot,” Adora tries to explain as Catra rolls her eyes. 

“And I made almost all the others, Greyskull.” 

“She is not wrong,” Korra adds from the other side, smiling, watching the other two bicker with smiles on their faces. 

“Oh babe, you were not much better,” Asami adds. 

“Maybe it is because I like to see you get competitive?” Korra wraps her arms around Asami’s neck. 

“If you play your cards right, you will see it later,” Asami cups Korra’s chin and pulls her in for a kiss. 

“Is this what it feels like to have your parents kiss in front of you?” Adora asks as Catra laughs, watching Korra turn a shade of red even her tan can’t hide. 

“Spare the children,” Bolin says, trying to cover the makeout session that has developed. Everyone laughs as Opal tries to pull Bolin away, and the rest of the group encourages it to continue. 

“I love this song,” Catra says, trying to get out of the awkward aftermath. She starts dragging Adora over to the makeshift dance floor that was the living room. It took Adora a second to recognize the song, but once Catra starts sing-screaming the lyrics, she knew it almost immediately. OK OK, by HOKO. They first heard this song when Catra was trying to find new music during a long drive. After settling on an under the radar playlist, this song came first, and Catra knew the lyrics and the fourth play. Adora watched Catra listen and fall in love with the music, and the first thing she said after the first listen was, “it reminds me of you.” It was some slow, sappy song but a definite “jam,” as Catra calls it. It soon became an unwritten rule that the volume will be cranked up once this song comes on. 

Adora puts her hands in Catra’s as she starts dancing to the song. They both cannot stop smiling even as they sing along to the music. 

_It is true_

_That I ain't felt like this before_

_And I have to admit I'm wanting more_

_Ok Ok Ok_

_Yeah Yeah Yeah_

_Ok Ok Ok_

_Yeah Yeah Yeah_

_I've been feelin down_

_Feel me?_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_Imma give it to you now_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

Soon most of their friends come over and start dancing with them. Not everyone knew the lyrics, but it didn’t stop anyone from having a good time. Maybe it was because of all the alcohol she consumed or having Adora and all her friends here, but for one of the first times in her life, Catra wants the night never to end and keep this feeling of love. The past year was filled with nothing but growth and proving to herself she was worthy of people loving her. Tonight helps to prove she was right. Yeah, eighteen years of being told otherwise wouldn’t go away completely, but tonight has been pretty close to it. 

“I love you,” Catra says, coming back from taking a mental snapshot of this feeling. 

“How embarrassing for you,” Adora responds with a lop-sided smirk. Her blue eyes have a shine that only ever happens when she looks at Catra. 

“Idiot,” Catra says back as Adora kisses her hard. Catra softly nibbles on Adora’s lip, and a soft gasp escapes. They keep kissing until they fuse and all the noise fades away, and the only thing they both hear is the blood pumping in their ears. Adora moves her hands to the small of Catra’s back and scratches softly. 

“Get a room, horde scum,” Glimmer yells, breaking them out of the bubble they created. 

“Make me, sparkles,” Catra snaps back breathless as Adora’s lips are not even an inch away. 

“There is a bathroom maybe twenty feet away,” Glimmer says, pointing down the hallway. Catra wastes no time dragging the still stunned blonde into the room and locking the door behind her. Immediately, Catra crashes her lips into Adora’s. 

“You sure?” Adora asks, pulling away to take off her jacket. Catra just nods, moving her hands to cup Adora’s face and pull her in closer. Adora tugs on Catra’s lip as she picks her up and pushes her against the door. They kiss deeply as Catra’s lips open, and her tongue softly licks Adora’s lips asking for entrance. Adora opens up as Catra’s tongue explores, claiming her partner’s mouth. The brunette bites down hard on her partner’s bottom lip, and another slight moan fills the room. 

“Aw, princess, do you want me that bad?” Catra laughs as Adora nods, kissing her. The blonde’s lips slowly work their way across Catra’s jaw and softly nibbles, leaving small marks. Catra’s hips already start to buck at the small bites trying to find some form of relief. Adora kisses down her neck, and Catra tilts her head out of instinct. Adora bites down and sucks right under Catra’s jaw, and a small moan escapes. “Take off my shirt now,” Catra demands tugging Adora’s hair to pull her away. Without hesitation, Adora runs her hands to Catra’s back, pulls off the shirt, and kisses her chest. Catra bites her lip and rests her head on the door. Adora peppers kisses all across her chest and slowly down between Catra’s breasts. The vibration of Catra’s phone against the door quickly ruins the moment. “Ignore it,” Catra says, running her hands into Adora’s hair and tilting her head up into a kiss. As quickly as the phone stops vibrating, it starts back up again. 

“Hey, just take it. I’m not going anywhere,” Adora says softly, catching her breath. Catra sighs and pulls out her phone to see the caller id is unknown. 

“For fucks sake, who needs to call me this late,” Catra grumbles, unlocking the phone and placing it to her ear. She hears lots of background noise as a man clears his throat. 

“Hello, is this Catarina Elizabeth Weaver?” A deep voice asks. Catra feels her heart start pounding hard and grips Adora tight with her unused arm. Adora looks up with worry and wraps her arms around Catra’s lower back. 

“Yes, this is her.” Her voice is now shaking. 

“This is Officer George from the Fright Zone Police Department,” he sighs softly. “Are you in a place where we can talk?” A small lump in Catra’s throat starts to form. 

“Yes, what is this about?” Adora sinks them to the floor and grabs her jacket to wrap around Catra.

“We have been trying to contact you before it was on social media but couldn’t-” he tries to explain carefully, avoiding what this call was about. 

“Just tell me,” Catra snaps, starting to shake. Adora could hear the other side of the conversation and seems to be worried as well. Another sigh comes from George before he works up the courage to speak again. 

“I regret to inform you that your mother, Shadow Weaver, has sadly passed away. I am so sorry for your loss.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how are you guys feeling? Just comment now, so I know whos therapy I am going to have to pay for.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comments! I want to make this story great and hear what you guys liked and didn't.


End file.
